Misunderstood
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: Sequel to 'ROSE BUD' Hiei is forced to take her home,but has she finally cracked his icy heart? will she get tangled in another web of lies?or will her family finally understand.Will Hiei find LOVE somewhere else or suffer without her? PLEASE RR
1. Goodbye

~AUTHORESS' NOTE~ Hey First of all I DO NOT OWN YYH or DBZ ^_^ Like you would believe me if I said I did, anyways I put this as a YYH Fic because all the rest of my stories have been and well you guys wouldn't be able to find it if I didn't.  
  
SAPPHIRE EYES  
  
BEHIND ENEMY LINES  
  
SOUL FIGHT  
  
ROSE BUD  
  
There are the fics you should read before this one ^_^ I've heard their good, if you don't read them then you won't know what's going on and will be completely lost, they go in that order by the way,  
  
(Hint: If you wanna be able to know when my other fics come along than I would put ME ^_^ under Author Alert cause then you don't have to worry about finding out the title of my next Fic)  
  
Well as you know if you've read my other Fics (Which you need to read before you read this one) than you know that the only characters I own are Ross and my OWN OC(s) and also this a continuation of the four fics before it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW this Fic as well as the other four before this one, so that I know I have a good base for this Fic ^_^ and of course I LOVE REVEIWS, I can't live without them so REVIEW I tell you REVIEW!!!  
  
~ Blue~  
  
P.S I know my spelling can be pretty bad at times I apologize in advance, im just to lazy to use spell check ^_^  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
I walked in the woods, I didn't even care that my face was plastered with grime.  
  
'Can this day get any worse?' I thought as something hit me in the back of the head, I feel to the ground and looked through blurred eyes at the culprit, Hiei looked down at me.  
  
'I just had to ask' I thought as everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei looked down at her and blinked a few times, trying to muster up the confidence to do the task,  
  
'It's for her best, so what if she hates me' he thought as he picked up her filthy body nothing was recognizable, not even her clothes could be identified.  
  
He picked up her kaki sac of possessions he had packed the night before right after he left Koenma's, attached the detector bracelet on her left wrist and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
'The one female that understands me and she hates my guts' he thought as he took off in the afternoon sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei ran through the woods, he knew where capsule corp. was, he just had to make sure not to be seen by anyone  
  
He stopped suddenly 'Wow what was that' he thought as another large energy signal flared.  
  
'I don't have time, I need to get this done before I change my mind' he thought as he took off in the woods to the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
Vegeta blocked another one of Goku's attacks as he rammed a foot in his gut, then it went into an all out brawl.  
  
Trunks and Gotein watched from the side lines sitting on the ground, exhausted from their own battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei stopped at a tree near the entrance.  
  
' looks like I found out where that energy signal was coming from' he thought as he took Ross from his shoulder he looked at her grimy face and moved a piece of hair back into her cap.  
  
"Im sorry, but it has to be this way for your own good" he said softly as he strapped her bag on her back, he threw her to the ground she laid there by the side of the building face down in the dirt, he formed a small energy ball on his finger and aimed it.  
  
"Goodbye," he fired.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
Bulma walked out her arms crossed, she frowned.  
  
"Can't you boys find a place besides our back yard to fight" She said looking up the air at her husband and Goku.  
  
"Oh come on mom" said Trunks with a smile.  
  
"Oh" she said lowering her head.  
  
"I give up" she said, suddenly a small blast blew up part of the corner of her house.  
  
"What was that?" asked Trunks standing up quickly; Gotein did the same as their dads landed from the air.  
  
"Come on" said Goku walking to the side, he turned the corner.  
  
~ So what do you think??? I KNOW DON'T WORRY WAIT TILL NEXT XHAPPIE.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	2. Home Sweet Home

~ Authoress' Note~ Hey well if you didn't read the first Authoress' note which you should have, you need to read my other fics before you read this one ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
"I give up" she said, suddenly a small blast blew up part of the corner of her house.  
  
"What was that?" asked Trunks standing up quickly; Gotein did the same as their dads landed from the air.  
  
"Come on" said Goku walking to the side, he turned the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku stopped dead in his tracks,  
  
"What is it Kakorott?" asked Vegeta but then saw what Goku was staring at and his mouth dropped,  
  
"What?" asked Bulma hiding behind her husband she peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, come on" said Bulma running over to the muddy body.  
  
"What are you nuts" He said grabbing Bulma by the arm.  
  
"He could be dangerous woman, didn't you see that attack" he said as Bulma yanked her arm from his grip.  
  
"For your information, he's obviously not the one who did it since, he's unconscious" she said pointing to the body.  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
Ross began to stir.  
  
He pulled Bulma behind him as him and the others went on guard.  
  
Ross looked at the ground and where she laid and rubbed the back of her head she grumbled a bit.  
  
"Woman what did I say stay behind me before I change my mind" said Vegeta, Ross froze at the voice.  
  
'Oh my. God' she stuttered in her mind.  
  
She kept her eyes on the ground as she felt around her pockets for her shades; she found them and struggled to put them on.  
  
'Please don't be them' she thought as she turned around now in full view.  
  
She shrieked at the site of her past, she scurried back a bit on the ground; she began to freak out as they stared at her with questionable looks.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Goku approaching her, she freaked out and took off to the woods but stopped at the shock she received on her wrist.  
  
"Damnit" she muttered under her breath,  
  
'What the hell is going on' she thought as she stood up rubbing her head, she looked at where she once laid and realized her bag of possessions laid there, she clenched her teeth.  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS' she thought as she turned to see Goku with a confused look.  
  
'I don't have much of a choice I guess I'll just have to play along for now, besides its not like they'll know who I am' she thought sighed.  
  
"Im sorry that I" she looked over at the side of the house.  
  
"Damaged your house" She finished as they stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You're a, a girl" said Gotein pointing at her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
She smiled a bit "Oh yeah I guess I haven't had a shower in a while' She said looking down at her clothes.  
  
"He, he" she said rubbing the back of her head, she caught herself and quickly moved her hands to her side.  
  
"Ok, well please come in and take a shower and maybe some food, it's the least we can do for being so rude" said Bulma,  
  
"YEAH" said Goku in agreement, Trunks and Gotein nodded while Vegeta just crossed his arms.  
  
"How can you be so generous you don't even know me" She said as Bulma just smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry it's a normal thing around here" She said as Ross smiled.  
  
"Alright thank you I will" she said grabbing her bag of stuff and following them inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goodbye Ross" Hiei said standing in a neighboring tree, he gripped her sword in his hand and disappeared into the brush. 


	3. Revealed

~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 3~  
  
They walked inside of the house Bulma turned around to look at the dirty teen.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask you your name" She said as Ross began to fidget.  
  
"Oh it's uh Gem" She said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, what a pretty name, im Bulma and this stubborn mule is my husband Vegeta" She said pointing to him he just stared at her, her clothes were unrecognizable so the camouflage was not seen, she was about 5'5 and had combat boots and her uniformed cap with her hair tied behind it, her shades hid her eyes, over all she looked like a large mud ball.  
  
He nodded, "Im Goku" she looked over at her father and smiled.  
  
"IM Gotein and this is Trunks" said Gotein as she nodded to him.  
  
"Well Trunks will show you to the guest bathroom, you do have clothes to change ino?" asked Bulma Ross nodded.  
  
"Yes maim" She said raising her bag into view, Bulma smiled at her manners as Trunks lead her to the upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross looked around the house as they ascended up the stairs.  
  
'It feels like forever since I've been in here' she thought as Trunks stopped in front of a door opening it he led her in.  
  
"This should have everything you need, just come and get me if you need something" he saidas she smiled.  
  
"Thanks it's really sweet of you guys to let me use your shower" She said making him blush a bit.  
  
"Oh it's no problem" He said with a large grin, he shut the door.  
  
She smiled, 'now I wonder what I look like without all this muck' she thought to herself as she undressed out of her uniform, she felt in her pockets to find her cell phone and communication mirror, she clenched her teeth.  
  
"I still can't believe he did this" she thought out loud as she took her cap off and her glasses staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I hate Hiei, I hate Koenma GOD" She said out loud as she started the water, stepping in when it got warm enough.  
  
She scrubbed the dirt and grim her skin slowly going back to its normal pale glow.  
  
'I mean' she started to think as she raised her head to the water scrubbing her hair.  
  
'Why the hell am I hear, I did what he asked I gave up half my energy and I quite fighting im useless to them, unless'  
  
She thought as she moved her hands to the necklaces around her neck, she sighed.  
  
'Damnit I need some answers' she thought, then she noticed the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
' Damn you Koenma what the HELL is going on, I can't get out of her till you remove this piece of shit' she thought as she tried to pull it off, but there was no use, it shocked her a bit from her pulling she let go.  
  
'Fuck it, what's the use' she thought as she went back to the relaxing hot water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you nuts!" yelled Vegeta at the top of his lungs, Bulma crossed her arms.  
  
"No it's the least we can do for her, I mean look at she looks terrible and even you yourself thought she was a guy" Said Bulma her hands on her hips.  
  
" Yeah come on Vegeta she can't be that bad she's not that strong and seems real nice, you and I both know she's not a threat" said Goku.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"Excuse me" said a voice from the stair way they turned to the owner and all their mouths dropped.  
  
"Wow" said Trunks his mouth still open,  
  
there stood Ross, she had on her combat boots now clean, with a pair of army green capris that ended at mid calf they tied up at the sides , making them a bit scrunched at the bottom where she tied them off, she had on a semi tight black tee-shirt that showed off her curves, her blonde curly hair was in a high messy bun, ringlets falling down, she wore her open- fingered leather gloves and her shades, thought she was dressed in a tom- boy fashion she looked added a sense of femininity to her look.  
  
"I apologize for any trouble I caused I'll leave now if you want" she said pointing to the door.  
  
"No" said Bulma putting out a hand,  
  
"Please sit down, I made some food I thought you might be hungry" She said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
Ross looked a bit confused and sat down plopping her bag by her side.  
  
"So Gem" said Trunks sitting down next to her as did the other boys.  
  
"How in the world did you get so dirty before?" he asked making her ears go a faint pink.  
  
"Of well it's a long story" she said scratching the back of her head she caught herself and quickly put her hands to he side, they looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Here you go" said Bulma coming out with a bowl full of tomato soup.  
  
'Thanks you maim, this looks great, and it's been a while since I've eaten hot food" she said taking a bite.  
  
"Hm I wonder where Gohan is?" asked Goku out loud, making Ross choke a bit.  
  
"Yeah he was supposed to be here an hour ago" said Gotein scratching his head.  
  
'Shit'  
  
-Knock-  
  
Ross dropped her spoon at the sound of someone knocking at the door,  
  
'Oh no' she thought as she lowered her head.  
  
'Maybe he won't recognize me'  
  
" Glad to see you made it this century Bro" said Gotein getting up to Gohan's presence.  
  
"Yeah sorry I had to pick up Pan from day care" he said with with the tot in his hand, he looked over at the table; Ross had her back to him.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked walking over.  
  
"Oh this is Gem" said Trunks making Gohan just about drop Pan,  
  
Ross lowered her head and covered the top with her hands,  
  
"This isn't happening" she groaned, they looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Gem Huh" he said putting Pan down and walking to the table, taking her by the arm pulling her up roughly.  
  
'Hey Gohan what's the deal" said Gotein in shock, they looked in shock at the scene.  
  
Gohan looked at her in the eye even though she had shades on.  
  
"You're a really bad liar" he said taking them off, Ross fumbled for them  
  
"You are so gonna DIE" she yelled as he kept them out of her reach.  
  
"When are you gonna grow up Ross" he said as they entrie room gasped,  
  
She stopped jumping for the glasses and turned the other way,  
  
"Funny" she started, she turned around.  
  
"I thought I already did" She finished as they room gaped at her now undistinguishable eyes, her blue orbs looked up at Gohan and burned holes through his own.  
  
"Ross" said Goku his mouth still hanging open with the others.  
  
"Hey dad" she said glancing over at him slightly and then back to Gohan.  
  
"You had something to do with this, didn't you" she said in an angry tone that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"With what" He said now confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb, THIS, this, this whole set up" She said clenching her fists.  
  
"Huh what are you talking about" She was getting angry now.  
  
"I didn't come back because I wanted to, I WAS KNOCKED OUT AND DROPPED HERE AND NOW" she pointed to her wrist.  
  
"I HAVE A BRACELET THAT WON'T LET ME GO FIFTY FET AWAY FROM THIS GOD DAMN HOUSE, GOHAN" she stopped and turned away.  
  
They looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Gohan looked at her,  
  
"And you" She said turning around.  
  
"I bet you anything it was your idea" she said pointing at him.  
  
"My idea" he said pointing to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah you think I can't take care of myself so YOU forced me to come back, and now I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.  
  
He frowned, "Please Ross I didn't even know where you were for almost 2 YEARS! How could I have done something like that?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know but you did," she said turning from his view her arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble sis, but I didn't have anything to do with this, thought it might do you some good and keep you out of trouble" he said she turned around at the last comment and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFO I QUIT FIGHTING!" she yelled making him go wide eyes, after rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You what" he said a bit soft.  
  
"That's right" she said her back to him.  
  
"I quite, so you got your wish,' She turned back around.  
  
'Now I can be what you always wanted me to be, nothing" she said staring into his eyes, she moved from his gaze and stalked off.  
  
"NOW YOU CAN START WORRYING MORE ABOUT YOURSELF THAN ME" She yelled as she slammed the back door. 


	4. Unhappiness

Authoress NOTE~ Hey well I NEED REVEIWS I know you're out there come on now you know you want to^_^ It really don't take that long, PLEASE I BEG I PLEAD REVIEW!!! ~  
  
~ Chapter 4~  
  
"FOR YOUR INFO I QUIT FIGHTING!" she yelled making him go wide eyes, after rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You what" he said a bit soft.  
  
"That's right" she said her back to him.  
  
"I quite, so you got your wish,' She turned back around.  
  
"Now I can be what you always wanted me to be, nothing" she said staring into his eyes, she moved from his gaze and stalked off.  
  
"NOW YOU CAN START WORRYING MORE ABOUT YOURSELF THAN ME" She yelled as she slammed the back door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is it really her?" asked Gotein still wide eyed from the shock.  
  
"Yeah I would know that temper anywhere, just like Chi Chi" Said Goku now in composure.  
  
"Yeah, it's her alright" said Gohan sighing as he turned around to look at them, they stared at him with angry expressions.  
  
"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?" yelled Bulma her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well I mean I well, you see," but Gohan was at a loss of words.  
  
"Man I can't believe you knew where she was and didn't even bother to tell us" said Trunks in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Trust me Trunks I would have only, she's been in a deal of trouble and I didn't think it was best to make anything worse than it already was" said Gohan, remembering the guards.  
  
"O"  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Is she different, I mean you know I know she looks different and all but has she well changed?" asked Trunks, Gohan sighed.  
  
"Oh, she's changed alright, maybe not for the good but she has definitely changed trust me" he said as they looked at him worried looks, he went to the door and placed his hand on the knob.  
  
"It might be best if you didn't tell anyone else she's here especially mom" said Gohan as they nodded.  
  
He turned the knob, "And besides, I think there's a lot more to it than she's brining on" he finished as he opened the door and stepped out; he shut it behind him with a snap.  
  
"Ok" said Trunks confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan shut the door and looked over at her, she sat slumped on the floor sitting in a loose Indian style, she was a bit slouched and seemed to be looking out the horizon, and he stepped forward.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan I'll be out of your hair as soon as I find out how to rip this thing off" She said banging the bracelet on the ground, he walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"I never said I wanted you gone" he said as she looked the other way,  
  
"Yeah well I did and, trust me this is no place for me" She said still staring in the opposite direction.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what's going on" he said as she looked at him with an angry expression.  
  
"I will once I find out" she said angrily.  
  
"Well why, would you be brought here in the first place?" he asked as she sighed, at this point the door creaked open and eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"Gohan there are a lot of things that you just don't know about me or my life and sorry to say that will never change" She said looking at him in the eye now.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me maybe I can?"  
  
"You can't help alright, no one can I have to do this on my own" she said standing up.  
  
"Yeah well look what doing things on your own got you" he said making her stop and look down at him.  
  
"What it got me, is a lot more than what I would have gotten if I had just sat on my ass and done what I suppose to do, I mean what kind of life is that?" She said,  
  
"Well than if you like to do what you're not suppose to do why did you quite fighting?" he asked making her look down at him.  
  
"None of your damn business, so why do you care if I quite that's all that matters right, I mean now I can do the important things like live a normal life thought I don't see that ever happening" she said angrily at the end.  
  
"If you wanted a normal life why do you do everything the hard way?" he asked making her look away.  
  
"Because, what kind of life would I have if everything was the easy way" She said still not looking at him.  
  
"My life is hell, I mean I can't change the fact that im not what everyone wants me to be, but if I were I wouldn't be happy" she said looking away.  
  
"Are you happy?" he asked as she stared out the mountains.  
  
"I was, before I got sucked up into my web of lies" she said, Gohan was at a loss of words.  
  
"Look, Gohan im not here to impress Im here because of a stupid mistake I made," she said leaving the scene, to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei watched the scene from the safeness of his branch, and stood up looking down at her confused brother.  
  
"Sorry to say you'll never understand her, nor will I" he said as jumped from the branch into the darkness of the forest. 


	5. Explinations

~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Ross opened the door to the house as they all scattered around the room trying to make it not obvious that they were eavesdropping, except for Vegeta who sat on the side lines against the wall with his arms crossed, she closed it behind her looking at the not so innocent group.  
  
"You know" She started collapsing her hands together,  
  
"You should really try to learn how to mask your energy, it helps with sneaking around" She said whispering at the end.  
  
"Is that what you did, to stop your energy signal from reaching here?" asked Vegeta as they looked at him surprised he had said anything, she smiled.  
  
"That and Im weak" she said down to the point clapping her hands together.  
  
Vegeta looked at her as she stared at him with those remarkable eyes,  
  
"Wait" said Goku making them avert their attention to him.  
  
"You're that weird signal I felt at Christmas" He said pointing at her, she smiled and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Yeah that was me, sorry I didn't say hi I was in uh kinda a hurry which reminds me" she said taking out her cell phone from her pants, they stared at her with wide eyes at the last remark,  
  
Gohan walked into the room ,as Pan flew into his arms, he held the tot as he stared at the scene in front of him.  
  
She dialed a number and brought it to her ear,  
  
"Hey this is Ross, I had an appointment today looks like im not going to be able to make it, something came up" She said as they looked at her surprised.  
  
"Oh yes maim I know this isn't good timing but, Yes I know of course, well I wouldn't say it's gotten any better, actually, I can't im uh out of the country He he, anyways I'll come in as soon as I can though it might be a while I have a sick uncle in Guam, yes you're right this is long distance ok bye" she said quickly at the end as she hung up  
  
They looked at her "What was that all about?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh nothing just a check up you know"  
  
"It's your knee isn't its aid Gohan plainly as they looked at him back to her.  
  
"What's wrong with your knee?" asked Bulma as Ross looked coldly at Gohan.  
  
"Nothing" She said harshly as she took off into the kitchen through the swinging doors.  
  
They looked at Gohan.  
  
"I noticed her limp" he said as they looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"That's it you noticed she had a limp do you figured it was her knee" said Gotein with an open mouth.  
  
"It's the way she limps" he said  
  
"O"  
  
~*~  
  
Ross sat on the window sill by the bay window, her left leg collapsed under her while, her right laid at an angle on the frame, she was writing in a tattered leather book.  
  
- How can I be here, what did I do wrong to be thorn back into this chaotic mess isn't my life terrible enough without adding the element of family? And to think that the one person I trusted stabbed me in the back, knocked me out and dropped me on these polished steps.-  
  
She looked up to see Gotein and Trunks enter to room cautiously.  
  
"Please tell me He's gone" she said looking back down at her book marking it with the lavender ribbon.  
  
"Yeah he is" said Trunks as she stuffed they book in her bag.  
  
"Good" She said as they walked closer to her.  
  
"Wait" she said raising a hand they stopped.  
  
"I know you're probably wretchedly made at me but I have my reasons for what I did though that doesn't matter now since my plan's gone to shit," She sighed as they looked d own at her she stood up.  
  
"I'm not the same person I was, so I apologize for what I did to you guys, but no one else" She said shocking them.  
  
"You're apologizing?" said Trunks  
  
"Yeah, guess it's funny how time changes a person" she said.  
  
"Yeah no kidding look at you, you grew like 5 feet" said Gotein as she smiled at his comment.  
  
"Three feet actually and yes my outside appearance has changed, I suppose" she said looking at them.  
  
"Yeah no shit you're a chick" said Trunks as she crossed her arms.  
  
'you callen me weak" she said in a gangsta tone.  
  
'Well no, but seriously you look pretty cute" he said, she WAS the only girl he could talk to like this without turning read.  
  
Gotein steamed a little "Trunks don't make me kill you" he said being the protective brother he was.  
  
"Heh sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
" Yeah well let's not even talk about changing you've grown all big and tall, and Gotein you look so much like dad it's kinda scary" She said as he grinned making even more of a spitting image.  
  
She crossed her arms and smiled at the site of her best friends.  
  
"Heh, wait are you staying for good?" asked Gotein curiously.  
  
She looked down a little.  
  
"I don't think so Ten I just can't throw myself to the sharks again" She said sitting down they looked at each other and sat by her.  
  
"You know im sure mom didn't mean"  
  
"Ten just don't alright the subject is dead to me" She said raising a hand he stopped and they sighed slouching around like the teenagers they were.  
  
"Don't laugh at me for asking but how old are you two now?" she asked as they smiled.  
  
"Well Trunks is 18 and 17 so that makes you." he thought for a minute.  
  
"15" she said finishing him quickly, they looked at her.  
  
"Wow it has been a long time" said Trunks,  
  
"Yep almost 7 years" she said as they thought about what it for a second and then erupted in conversation about what the two boys had been doing since she left, they talked for hours until it was 10 pm, Ross sighed and slouched in her chair.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Just waiting for a call, you know to explain why im here" she said.  
  
"Is your knee really injured?" asked Gotein out of the blue.  
  
She blinked a few times, "Uh yeah it's injured, but it's not that bad just a sprain" she lied as they smiled.  
  
"Well hey we have some senzu"  
  
"No" she said starting them.  
  
"Why?" asked Gotein.  
  
"Because I learn from my pain, and I don't take charity, I don't deserve it and I'd rather learn from my mistakes the hard way than take the easy way out" She said.  
  
"O"  
  
"Grr... what is taking him so long" She thought as she took out the communication mirror.  
  
"that's it im calling"  
  
"Not so fast" said a voice behind then making them turnt to see a floating toddler.  
  
Trunks and Gotein began to laugh,  
  
"So what you were waiting for a babysitting jo?" they asked as Koenma looked up at them and then to Ross.  
  
"Are all saiyans this arrogant?" he asked making them stop their taunting.  
  
"Hey wait how, did you know"  
  
"Because I am" but Ross covered his mouth and had a dagger to his throat making the two gasp.  
  
Koenma moved her hand away.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're already on thin ice as it is" he said making her growl as she dropped him the ground.  
  
"You have a dagger?" asked Gotein in awe at the site.  
  
"You think that's bad you should"  
  
"One more word and I swear I slit your throat in FIVE different places" She said bringing the dagger to her throat and making a cutting motion, they looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Right well I had a feeling you were going to calmly father so I thought I would drop in" he said as she out away the blade.  
  
"Really go figure I guess perseverance runs in the family" she said harshly as he looked at her.  
  
"You know you really should thank me for what I did if I hadn't you would probably be cut in to a million pieces by now" he said as she clenched her fists.  
  
"You know what, NO im not happy and im not going to thank you, you know that you did YOU OPENED UP A WHOLE NEW CAN OF WORMS YOU IDIOT!" she yelled her eyes flashing red, making the boys take a step back.  
  
"Let me explain"  
  
"" No I think im threw with explanations" She said taking out her phone.  
  
"Unless I hear it from the big man himself" she said flipping it open, Koenma jumped up and snatched the phone.  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh I would" she said nodding her head as she dashed for the phone but Koenma kept it out of reach.  
  
"Seems you slowed down quite a bit" he said as she growled.  
  
"Shut up Pacifier Breath if it wasn't for you, I could be back where I belong but now, now I don't know what to do" she said raising her hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
"Well you could let me explain" he said as she clenched her teeth.  
  
"You have 30 seconds" she said with her teeth clenched.  
  
"Well, it was" he looked over at the boys whom he just realized were still in the room.  
  
She looked at them,  
  
"Do you guys mind if-"  
  
"Depends" said Trunks looking over at the pint sized fighter, she sighed.  
  
"Chill he's not going to do anything" she said as he nodded, dragging Gotein behind him.  
  
"Im more worried about him than you" he said as Trunks pulled him out of the room the swinging door swooshing them out.  
  
She looked over at the tot, "I can take it that's your brother" he said as she got an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Stop with the small talk, you have 3 minutes to explain starting now" She said taking out her gold watch and looking at him.  
  
"Since I drained you of half your strength your body has started to act in way which is peculiar to your species, regenerating its self it is trying to build back the energy lost, which is by my understanding needed for life, As this is going on the stone keeps on giving off weird signals and attracting demons We found two the other day and decided that it was best if we put you in a safe house our original plan," She looked at him.  
  
"HN" is all she could say then she remembered Hiei,  
  
"So let me guess you knocked me out cause you knew I wouldn't go along with the idea right" She said as he nodded,  
  
She raised her wrist and he saw the band,  
  
" We thought since you would be so rebellious about going home that the detector band would keep you from leaving an area of 50 feet from an energy power greater than your being that said it forces to have someone be with you at all times, or at least in the same hose" he said as he flared up.  
  
"SO WHAT YOUR SAYING I NEED A BABY SITTER!" she yelled, gritting her teeth.  
  
"No, well yes in a matter of speaking it will keep you safe"  
  
"I want it off" she said  
  
"Yeah so you can run off I don't think so, and don't even try to use your pick locking skills it was crafted by Kurama so im sure that if you tamper with it, it will just make the electrical surge at a higher level" he said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"And why may I ask did you send me here?" She asked looking down at him sternly,  
  
"Well we figured this would be best due to you and your mother and since the Briefs know you and you are a close family friend it wouldn't be a problem, I would have you in my castle but demons would flood the place" He said making her look down at him with fury.  
  
"That's it isn't it, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF YOU DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT OR KILLED AS LONG AS YOUR ALRIGHT AND PRECIOUS GEM IS SECURE IN RELIABLE HANDS, MY GOD AND HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER AND MY RELATIONSSHIP YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT IT THOUGH YOUR IDEA WAS GREAT IN THEORY I WONDER HOW IT WILL DO IN THE LONG RUN YOU WANT ME SAFE FINE GET OUT AND WHILE YOUR AT IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AND I MEAN NEVER AGAIN, YOU CAN TAKE ALL THIS MAKAI SHIT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS" she said screaming a the top of her lungs as her face went beat red she stormed him out of the door, the others looked out the window a the site.  
  
"You have NO Idea how much you fucked up my life, you want me to a Miss Perfect a Mary-Sue well you know what you picked the wrong girl, sorry to burst your bubble but, it's not happening IM THREW WITH ALL OF YOU,YOUR TWO MINTUES ARE UP AND im glad to Know that the last time I'll ever see you has finally come to an end, GOODBYE!" she yelled leavening him the dark back yard as she entered the house and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Her past, present, future, gone to shit in only one day.  
  
~ So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	6. Reflection

~ Chapter 6~  
  
Ross laid in her bed her arm behind her head; she stared at the ceiling in silence, listening the crickets as they chirped in the summer night.  
  
After her yelling fiasco, Bulma has insisted she stay with them, she couldn't give up the offer since she had to be near a stronger ki than her own or her arm would be fried, so she accepted Trunks showed her to her room after that, and Gotein had decided to spend a few nights there for support. Her father went home after promising her that he wouldn't breath a word to anyone else especially Chi Chi, that she was back.  
  
She sighed thinking over the events of the day and looked at the crack beneath the door, light shown through telling her that someone was still up, she growled and looked back up at the ceiling she really didn't want this right now, she had tried for so many years to escape her memories and now she was being thrown back into them.  
  
She took out her book from the bag she had laying beside her, she opened it to a clear page.  
  
- I gave up, for the first time in my life. I told Koenma that I have had enough of his mind games and bringing me back here was the breaking point. I've tried so hard to forget this place and the way it smells, but in one GLORIUOS day I was sent on a crash course to hell.  
  
What am I going to do? If my mother finds out im around im going to be in some serious trouble, but even worse is if they found out what I've done in my terrible past and why I actually left in the first place, besides my mother I didn't have a choice. I was protecting them I was protecting myself, I if hadn't learned how to fight I would have been dead over 6 years ago and then what?  
  
The fact the Hiei was the one who knocked me out was terrible, but the truth is Im more stunned about the kiss he planted on me. I would have never expected in a million years he would stoop to my level, but then again a lot of things I would never expect have happened.  
  
I guess this is my chance to start a new, clear the slate once more, a lot of people get second chances but a third that's rare and im not wasting it. No more theft no more murder, and never again will I fight. It's about time I started acting like a human and started thinking about the future and what lies ahead of me besides fighting.-  
  
She heard foot steps and quickly marked her page sticking it in her bag she threw the covers over her head to pretend she was out cold,  
  
The door opened with a creak as they light showed through the room , she heard foot steps as a figure heaved over her, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and a sigh come from the man,  
  
I t was Gohan, he sat on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face, she didn't flinch as she stared at her with worried eyes.  
  
He got up after a few minutes and walked to the door, he closed it with a snap.  
  
'And on comes another chapter of my life' she thought as her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stumbled down the stairs, it was 5 in the morning and he was up to train he went to the living room and swung through the kitchen doors to see Ross sitting at the table with a newspaper and a highliter and was drinking a cup of Joe and also had a book open.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked as she turned around.  
  
"Hi" She said smiling,  
  
"Im up trying to look for a job actually, just heh don't tell Gohan" She said as she highlted the newspaper.  
  
"A job what do you need a job for?" he asked,  
  
"Well im not going to be a freeloader and besides I've got some debt and I've had a job since I was nine so don't sweat it" She said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really debt"  
  
"Well yeah I mean I had to eat you know" She said as he smirked he knew very well that saiyans ate quite a lot.  
  
"Alright well, wait are you drinking coffee?" he asked she sipped in.  
  
"HN oh yeah sorry you don't mind do you I made a pot" She said pointing to it, he walked over and poured himself a cup.  
  
He sat down at the table as she played with a strand of her hair; he had to admit she had grown into quite an attractive woman,  
  
She wore her hair in a loose clip and had on a pair of over sized black sweats and a light blue tee-shirt, she looked up.  
  
"What/" she asked curious of why he was observing her.  
  
"You've changed girl" He said strait out; their relationship had always been like this he never sugar coated it for her.  
  
"Well that's what time does to a person" she said looking back to her notes.  
  
That's what he liked about her, she had spunk more so than her brothers she was his favorite out of the 'Son' family, and as a matter of fact he even respected her for her pisaz on life.  
  
"HN" is all he said to her last comment he got up and went to the G.R room, she just kept her eyes on the paper infront of her she knew better than that, he really did care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Authoress' note~ So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	7. Moving On

~ Chapter 7~  
  
Trunks and Gotein stumbled down the stairs rubbing their eyes, as they entered the kitchen and poured themselves it was only 2 in the AFTERNOON as the stirred their lucky charms.  
  
"Damnit" said Ross from the other room, they looked at each other and swung the door open to see Ross sitting on the floor she wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a baggy orange tee-shirt that read 'If you're reading this you're too close', her hair hidden behind an orange back-wards cap she had it in a low pony tail, a strand in her face she sat cropped up on the wall with an instrument in her hand in which  
  
She stuck into the wrist band; she flinched again receiving another shock,  
  
"Fucken thing" she mumbled as she stuck her tongue out as she adjusted the instrument in the crock of the bracelet.  
  
She looked up and pocketed the device.  
  
"Good afternoon sleepy heads" she said standing up, and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh what were you doing?" asked Trunks with an eyebrow raised, she turned to him after taking out a coke from the fridge, and she opened the can and drank a little.  
  
"Oh this thing" she said raising it.  
  
"Im trying to get the little bugger off, unfortunately I haven't had any luck" she said. as she gulped the rest of the coke down and gave a loud belch, they looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Priceless, I see some things haven't changed" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" she said softly looking out the window, the silence of the room was eerie,  
  
- BEEP-  
  
The door bell rang through the house,  
  
"I'll get it" said Bulma going to the door as they walked out of the kitchen to see who it was; she opened the door to see a man in a brown uniform.  
  
"Hello, I have a package for Rossalynn Gem" he said as Bulma looked confused at him and then saw Ross come into the view.  
  
"That's me" she said with a smile,  
  
"I need to see some I.D for this one" he said bewildering them all.  
  
"Oh yeah sure" she said taking out her card from school she flashed it to him, ahs he gave her the clip board, she signed it as two men brought in a large beat up trunk.  
  
"Thank you" he said about to leave and then turned around.  
  
"Hey aren't you the girl that"  
  
"NO" she said as he shrugged,  
  
"Just asking" he said leaving.  
  
"Oh wait there is something else" he said going to his truck and taking out a small gray crate he handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said as he nodded driving off she went inside and closed the door,  
  
"What's in there?" asked Gotein about to touch the lock.  
  
"NO don't" she said but it was too late the bugger shocked him making him pull away his hand.  
  
"OW WHAT THE HELL" he yelled at it.  
  
"Sorry" she said as a meow came from the crate.  
  
'Uh what's that?" asked Trunks as she sweat-dropped.  
  
"My kittens" She said opening to crate and pulling out Ray and Shadow they meowed in happiness to see her as they rubbed against her and licked her face.  
  
'Ok ok glad to you too She said chuckling she scratched them behind the ears as they purred.  
  
"You have cats?" asked Trunks with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Kittens but yeah they're my babies" she said cradling them.  
  
They all stared at the site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei sat on at a table at the dining hall, he was back at 'West Point' at least for the time being and the team kept on asking him where Ross was, though he didn't answer.  
  
Kurama sat down by him as he watched the students and their pedestrian lives.  
  
"Hiei" he said trying to get his best friends attention,  
  
"Hn what fox" he said not looking at the red-head.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked, but Hiei didn't look up,  
  
"No" he said plainly as a girl passed him, she stopped and looked back at the fire kroonie.  
  
"Hey" she said with a bright smile she had brown straight hair the was a bit shorter that hung a few inches from her shoulders, she had a tight light turquoise shirt that ended a showed off her stomach which had a belly ring, tight short shorts, and black flip flops in toehr words she was a knock out.  
  
"Don't I know you?" she asked pointing to Hiei.  
  
"I don't think so" he said plainly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do you were my science partner last year, you know Kathleen" She said pointing to herself with a bright smile.  
  
"No"  
  
'Oh sure you do silly" She said sitting down next to him taking his arm, He fought the urge to slap her away from him but that was against his code,  
  
Kurama held back the laughs from the site, 'too think my little Hiei's growing up" he said making Hiei glare at him.  
  
'Shut up fox, you know damn well im not interested.  
  
'Oh I don't know you look pretty comfortable' at this Kurama stood up and bid farewell much to Hiei's dismay.  
  
'He will die' he thought as the girl got closer her mouth going faster than light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross waited till the coast was clear and put her hand on the trunk in front of her she closed her eyes mumbling something the trunk lock glowed and then went back to normal,  
  
She stood up and kicked it hard making the top, pop open she looked at the contents and began to search threw it to see what she had forgotten about.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Gohan from behind her she slammed the top shut.  
  
"Nothing" she said innocently, as they lock glowed once more.  
  
"Alright well I remembered you're limp yesterday and thought that maybe you needed an Ace" he said throwing her a elastic bandage she caught it.  
  
'Thanks" she said walking over to the kitchen,  
  
"I heard you have kittens" said Gohan with a laugh.  
  
She glared at him, and pulled her jean up to reveal her blue brace and a tattered ace bandage.  
  
"Thanks I needed a new one" She said removing the brace and untying her knee.  
  
"Geeze what happened why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" he asked his mouth open.  
  
"Because of the reaction you are having now, like I said it's about time you started worrying about yourself" she said, as her bruised and shattered knee was revealed to her older brother she wrapped the ace around it flinch a little as she re adjusted it, she tied it and put the brace on.  
  
"You need to see a doctor" he said as she glared at him.  
  
"No I don't'" she said as she walked over to look outside.  
  
"Im fine lets just leave it at that" she said looking outside away from his view, he walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, you're not fine I know that you've been a lot and I really admire your spunk but the truth is it's taken a lot more out of you than you realize" he said, she didn't look from her gaze.  
  
"Stop with the psychological B.S," she said shocking him.  
  
"Yes I've been through a tough time or... two but that's over that part of my life is threw, and it's about damn time I started my second chance" she said as he tilted his head from her sudden answer.  
  
"You're right, it is about time" he said taking his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should start by realizing you need us" he said leaving it at that he left the room,  
  
'Maybe... I do' she thought as the sun set.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ so what do you think??? GOOD BAD? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Brown Package

~ Authoress note~ Hey well I NEDD REVIEWS PLEASE I BEG I PLEAD ^_^ YOU KNOW YOY WANT TO IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS!  
  
~ Chapter 8~  
  
It had been a couple months since the 'drop off' and Hiei was hiding in a tree from the world.  
  
'Damn girls just can't leave me alone' he thought as a group passed the tree searching for him.  
  
'I am so going to kill that fox' he thought as he rested his head against the tree, it was the end of August and the only thing he felt like doing was resting his eyes.  
  
'No don't close them, I might have that damn dream again he thought as they flashback hit him.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
"Come on Hiei have a little fun" said Kurama as Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Unlike you I think these humans are appalling" he said as he sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes and flopped onto his back.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Kurama turning off the light.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, after thinking of a few ways to kill all the girls that had been stalking him since he returned.  
  
~ Dream~  
  
Hiei ran through a dark tunnel, he looked around but all he would see was a bright light at the end, he ran for it as it grew nearer, he was now in a forest the dark trees dragged down with brush and leaves,  
  
"Good to see you're here" said a light hearted voice, he looked in the direction of the sound and a young woman jumped down into the clearing.  
  
" Ross" he said softly, she wore her air in a half pony tail two strands falling by her face, dark green pants with a matching belt handing off on side, she had on a black tang top that showed her three necklaces around her neck, she walked closer making him raise a brow.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as she reached out her hand to touch his cheek , but then she fell down a trap door, she screamed making Hiei grab her hand on instinct.  
  
She hung down in the black hole, he held her up as she dangled.  
  
"Hiei, please help me" she said as his grip began to slip, and her hand left his,  
  
"NO!" she screamed falling through down the hole still holding out her hand.  
  
"ROSS!" he screamed she left his view, then  
  
-BAM-  
  
Right on his head she fell on his, he looked from underneath her body to see her face, and she rubbed her head groaning.  
  
"Uh what was" she mumbled and then saw Hiei looking at her,  
  
"Geeze" is all she could say as she embraced him, he held her tightly to him , he would never want to see that again, she looked up at him with those eyes that could see right through you and before he knew it her lips were on his,  
  
He was shocked and just brought her into his lap kissing her more passionately; he looked at her face as she moved to the crook of his neck sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"What are you doing" he whispered as she looked at him with questionable eyes.  
  
"Isn't this what you want/" she asked, he was speechless.  
  
He couldn't answer that question was it, at that the sky went black and a blur stole her from his grasp.  
  
He looked up to see her struggling in the arms of... himself, only his eyes were a bright orange that glowed in the dark atmosphere.  
  
"You want her" he said taking out his sword and putting it to her neck,  
  
'well come get her"  
  
-SLASH-  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
"NO!!" he yelled reaching out for her, he looked around he was in his own room again, the lights turned on.  
  
" What, what's wrong?" asked Kurama starring at the sweaty fire demon, Hiei was breathing hard and looked over at his best friend.  
  
"No... nothing" he said as Kurama tilted his head.  
  
"That was something" he said getting a glare from the Hiei.  
  
"Mind your own business and go to sleep" he said turning to his side away from Kurama's view.  
  
The lights turned off and he felt Kurama's energy go down.  
  
The fact was he wouldn't be ale to close his eyes again that night.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
He looked around and saw Kurama approaching the tree he was in.  
  
"Hiei it's not going to make them go away" said Kurama to the tree.  
  
"Yeah well im sure as hell not coming down there" he said lying in the tree.  
  
"Well then you won't be able to come with us, we're about to leave" he said walking away Hiei jumped down from the tree and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
It was August now and Ross hadn't really warmed up to anyone yet she was had found a job but still had that darn band on she gave up weeks ago and decided to just deal with it,  
  
Trunks girl friend was near her work so she didn't have to worry about that.  
  
"Hey Ross" Yelled Gotein from behind she turned.  
  
"Yep" She said wondering what was going on.  
  
"We're going out training we'll be back in a few" he said waving to her as they took off.  
  
She sighed ' alright that gives me time to  
  
-Beep-  
  
The door bell rang, since Vegeta was in the G.R she got it.  
  
"Hello" she said to the same uniformed man that had shown up months ago  
  
"Yes delivery for Ross" he said she smiled and took the long obscure object and singed the forms she closed the door, and looked at the package.  
  
It was wrapped in brown paper with a string around it she shrugged and pulled the paper off to reveal her old sword, she gasped.  
  
"Shit" she whispered as she inspected it,  
  
It was the same as before brown handle with a violet hem the case and blade her fine, she took it to her room and opened the old trunk she wrapped it back in the brown paper and shoved it in.  
  
'No more haunting memories' she thought as she slammed it shut.  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	9. One Last Time

~ Chapter 9~  
  
Ross sat at the table biting the back of her pencil as she watched Gotein and Trunks walk in Gotein flopped in a chair next to her and stole her drink taking a drink.  
  
"Hey, hey, "she said taking back her soda,  
  
"Get your own last time a sip was half the damn bottle" she said holding it protectively sticking out her tongue.  
  
Trunks threw a sprite at him and closed the fridge flopping in a chair on the opposite side of her.  
  
"Man im beat" he said dropping his head on the table with a thump.  
  
"Yeah well if you had come home on time" started Ross taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Ha ha very funny he said throwing a squishy blue bal by him at her head she dodged it easily and went back to her paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Gotein trying to get a look at the paper she moved it away from view.  
  
"Nothing" she said guarding it.  
  
"Alright what ever just like you were doing 'nothing' while out last night" said Gotein, making Ross choke on her soda she looked at him.  
  
She was speechless  
  
"Yeah what do you do when you sneak out anyways?" asked Trunks eyeing her.  
  
"Uh nothing just you know working" she said sipping her drink.  
  
"Uh huh sure..." he said as she sighed.  
  
"What do you do when you sneak out?" she asked making him blush.  
  
"Uh nothing I don't sneak out" he said quickly.  
  
"oh my bad, I guess I saw another purple haired saiyan flying out of their window" she said as he grinned un easily.  
  
"Enough of this we need to go train for the tournament" said Gotein standing up, Trunks sighed and stood up.  
  
"I can't believe we got suckered into this" he said as Ross tilted her head.  
  
"Tournament?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you know the one we're all going to in two days, wait if you did that would mean that mom would" Gotein stopped at that and Ross just blinked.  
  
"Oh alright whatever" she said going back to the task in front of her, they shrugged.  
  
"Alright well we'll be home late" said Trunks waving a hand to her as he left the kitchen, Ross just stared at the picture she had been frowning and re-outlined it,  
  
It was a picture of a costume shaded in pencil she sighed and closed the journal.  
  
'One last time' was her last thought as she went out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei sat out of Kurama's window and watched as him below as he talked to Botan with a smile as she gave him their next mission.  
  
'Great...' he thought as he laid his head against the tree.  
  
Kurama came up the stairs to his room not looking up from his bag as he unloaded is books.  
  
"We have a new mission... in Makai" he said as Hiei jumped into his room.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as Kurama finally looked up at him  
  
" A girl's been kidnapped by an infamous slayer, he's keeping her captive in Makai because her father is high on the food chain of the Demon Council" he said sitting down in a chair across the room.  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Hiei as Kurama smiled.  
  
"Tonight, she's in terrible jeopardy since she is a fire demon it's legal for him to kill her without getting penalized" he said as Hiei 'Hhmed'  
  
~*~  
  
It wad dark now and the stars shown on Ross sweaty face as she trained alone deep in the forest, the bracelet was growing weaker and she could stand the pain for now,  
  
She disappeared in mid air and landed on a tree powering up her ki she sent her fist through the branch she stood on,  
  
Unfortunately she landed on the ground holding her throbbing hand as she winced from the pain.  
  
'Damn Koenma if I wasn't human I know I could have sent that tree halfway through the Milky Way, guess it's a good thing that tomorrow is my last fight' she thought as she pulled out her pocket watch.  
  
'2 a.m I mean today better get going' she thought as she began walking the long walk home.  
  
She wrapped her hand in the white bandana that adored her sweaty hair just seconds ago; it turned crimson as the blood seeped through.  
  
'Stupid knuckles' she thought as she stopped  
  
Even though her strength had gone to shit she still had her senses, she smelled the air, and a breeze caught her by surprise.  
  
She shrugged and walked on,  
  
'Im just paranoid' she thought, as she walked out of the dense brush but unknown to her another figure lingered in the trees' company. 


	10. Fiera

~ Authoress' note~ Hey well I was just wondering can you PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks to those you have ^_^ you make my day anyways enough gripping from me on with the Fic~ Oh and happy Valentine's Day to all those who celebrate this lovely day of love.  
  
* Choking heard in the back ground*  
  
Just stick to the script ^_^-  
  
~ Chapter 10~  
  
Hiei and the boys walked through Makai,as they tried to pin point where this mysterious Demon and his victim were.  
  
"Come Botan can't you give us a lift or something we've been walking for over 5 hours" bitched Yusuke as he almost tripped over a tree root.  
  
"Keep it up detective and you might not be walking at all soon said Hiei from a tree above them.  
  
'Hey didn't even realize you were still here, thought you might have left already" said Yusuke as he jumped down to his side.  
  
"Hn" is all Hiei said as he walked ahead of the tired group.  
  
"Man someone's a bit moody" said Yusuke  
  
"Yes he has been a bit on the odd side since he came back from Came Bury" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah and he never told us what happened to Ro-"Kuwa wasn't able to finish his sentence as Hiei was on him like white on rice.  
  
"Don't say that name in front of me got it" he said angrily his blade to Kuwa's throat,  
  
Kuwa gulped and nodded as Hiei gave him a final glare and shielded his Katana going ahead again.  
  
"Man I wonder what happened" said Yusuke flustered,  
  
Kurama nodded,  
  
"Yes it's not like him to lose his temper like that" he said.  
  
"If you're done gossiping about me I think I found them" yelled Hiei angrily, They nodded and followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross walked on the dark street alone, as she made her way to Capsule Corp. She sighed as she held her blood hand.  
  
'One last fight huh' she thought to herself as she passed the lonely highway.  
  
'Yeah I need closure, after this no more' she thought as she walked to the building in front of her she sighed and slumped down on the front door as she looked up at the stars.  
  
"Why can't life just be simple" she thought out loud as she stood up about to enter.  
  
'Because then, what would be a challenge" said a recognizable voice that made her stop from opening the door.  
  
She looked back and behind her stood Vegeta with his arms crossed,  
  
"Alright" she said turning around and lifting her hands.  
  
"You caught me" she said as he looked at her with a glare.  
  
"What are you doing out its almost 3 girl" he said as she opened the door and they entered.  
  
"I had to work" she said taking him back.  
  
He cracked a smirk,  
  
"As much as you are from being like Kakorott you still have one of his bad habits, you suck at lying" he said pointing to her hand she shielded it away.  
  
"Do I now" she said making his smirk disappear.  
  
He led her inside of the kitchen and motioned her to sit down as he pulled out the first aid kit, she raised a brow.  
  
"Is there a reason you've grown soft?" she asked making him stop what he was doing and look at her.  
  
"I have not grown soft" he said now glaring at her, she kept an unemotional expression.  
  
"Im not as naïve as I seem" she said as he raised a brow.  
  
He growled and took her hand, unwrapping the bloody bandana, he looked up at her.  
  
"You've been fighting again." he asked as she took her hand back and went to the sink turning on the hot water.  
  
"No, I don't know how to fight" she said placing it under the faucet and flinching a bit from the burn, she stood there for a minute both of them in silence.  
  
"Exactly why your hand is torn to shreds girl" he said, making her look at him with a cold glare he had no idea she possessed.  
  
She wore a pair of ripped blue jeans and a maroon checkered button up shirt that she had tied off at her waist and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her hair was in a messy pony tail she had stray strands coming over her face and around her ears.  
  
"I don't fight, I never did fight and if that's the reason why you think I look like this than you're wrong." She said angrily as she took out some bandages from the first aid kit and began to wrap her hand.  
  
"You shouldn't run from your problems it only makes them worse" said Vegeta edging her on she slammed her other hand down on the table.  
  
"I don't run away from my problems," she stopped and looked back at her now wrapped hand.  
  
"I run away from causing them" she finally finished standing up and going to the door leading tot eh stairs.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow at the tournament" she said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta sat there fro a minute, contemplating what had just happened, and then went up to his own room.  
  
~*~  
  
The boys walked down the dark house looking around for anything out of place,  
  
Kuwa stopped in front of a random door.  
  
"What's up found another mouse" said Yusuke as he gave the detective a glare.  
  
"She's in there I can feel it" he said standing in front of the door.  
  
"Alright then dufus open it" said Yusuke now behind him with the others.  
  
Kuwa turned the knob and opened the door to find, the room completely pitch black.  
  
"Some one hit the lights" said Yusuke, at that a flicker of fire illuminated the room, and the owners face glowed in the light.  
  
" I can take it you're here for me" she said softly, they boys mouths dropped there stood a girl of about 5'7 she had black straight hair, that flowed with bright red highlights, it ended at her lower back, her bangs covered her blood red eyes slightly as the glowed in the light,  
  
she wore a black skirt that ended at her mid thigh and a tight black tang top that made her olive skin illuminate in the dim light, a pair of black tennis shoes topped it all off.  
  
"I see you're late" she said walking towards them.  
  
"My name is Fiera I can take it you are my saviors?" she said now the room was lit completely.  
  
"Uh, uh yeah that's us" said Yusuke stuttering her beauty was overpowering.  
  
"Ok, then we go" she said taking his hand, and pulling him down the dark hall the blaze in her hand leading them.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross walked out of the bathroom and into her room; she looked at her complexion in the mirror,  
  
'Well no more battle scars' she thought as she got changed and wrapped her hand and knee in fresh bandages.  
  
She slipped under the covers; the kittens curled up by her chest and purred making her fall asleep to the rhythmic tone.  
  
~*~  
  
The boys were now deep in the woods, Fiera was in the lead, and she stopped in a clearing.  
  
"We can camp here for the night" she said turning to them.  
  
"How do you know that it's safe?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Because I know this forest very well and those idiots won't be able to find us" she said now making a fire.  
  
"O"  
  
They sa down,  
  
"Man I thought it would be harder than that by the way Koenma made it sound said Yusuke as she smiled.  
  
"Yes most of then were at dinner and the ones that were on duty were push overs" she said now they all sat down, except for Hiei who was in a tree away from the others.  
  
"So in other words this was a waste of time" said Hiei interrupting the silence she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes in a matter of speaking my father tends to... worry he doesn't understand that I can very well take care of myself" she said poking the fire.  
  
"Hn, are you sure about that"  
  
"And what does that mean" she said standing up.  
  
He jumped from the tree,  
  
"If you could take care of yourself you wouldn't be in this mess" he said now eye to eye with her.  
  
She growled,  
  
"Yes well if I weren't such a desire to the male eye than maybe this would have never happened in the first place" she said flipping her hair,  
  
Hiei watched her and turned his back.  
  
"Aren't we a little arrogant" he said making her gasp.  
  
"How dare you I could have you killed in a heart beat" she said stomping her foot, he turned to her.  
  
"Than maybe you should have had one of them come and rescue you princess" he said and with that he was in the tree once more,  
  
She fumed and sat down again her arms crossed, everything was silent.  
  
"And just to let you know, you're not a hunger to my eye along with everything else you're a normal occurrence and that is all" he said making he fume some more,  
  
'Im not a desire to him, that's ridiculous every man wants me, that's alright I needed a challenge he will pawn for me when im thought' she thought and an evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross turned to her side as she heard the hustling of feet on the floor below her, she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and went to the door opening it a crack.  
  
"Come on we're going to be LATE" yelled Bulma as she rushed the boys out.  
  
The door shut, Ross sighed and rested her head against her door sliding down.  
  
'Man this is going to be a long... day" she thought as she heard the car take off.  
  
~*~  
  
" Man that was a stupid mission" said Yusuke as he walked down the street with the boys.  
  
"Yeah man we didn't even get to fight" said Kuwa as Kurama stopped in front of his house.  
  
"Don't worry im sure there was a reason" he said with a smile as he said his goodbyes and closed the door.  
  
He looked around he mother wasn't there, he sighed  
  
"Don't you think it was a bit odd" he said as Hiei appeared.  
  
"HN"  
  
He looked at Hiei,  
  
"You know she didn't seem that bad" he said as Hiei passed him the window.  
  
" Yeah if you think a self fish conceded bitch isn't bad" he said as Kurama tilted his head.  
  
And sighed giving up, Hiei left through the window,  
  
~ Authoress' note~ Sow hat do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^~ 


	11. Save The Last Dance

~ Chapter 11~  
  
Ross walked down the stairs, Goku was standing in the kitchen, she froze.  
  
"Uh hi" she said with a confused expression.  
  
"Hey" he said happily giving her a hug, she let go,  
  
"Uh why exactly are you... here I thought the tournament was today" she said as Goku grinned.  
  
"Yeah actually that is why im here, I just had to tell you well um im going to be gone for awhile" he said as her expression softened.  
  
"Oh..." she said at a loss of words.  
  
"Yeah there's this fighter he's great and well im going to train him, I hope you're not mad" he said as she didn't change her expression.  
  
"No... no oh course not" she said forcing a smile.  
  
"Great! Well I just had to tell you before the others, since you wouldn't be there and"  
  
He hugged her she was at a loss of what to do, he let go.  
  
"I know you're a good person," he said letting go of her shoulders as she looked at him in shock, he smiled one last time and left, leaving a confused Ross in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku looked around at the fighters, they were about to pull there numbers, he stopped when he saw Ubb and than went on to look at the rest and his eyes rested on a masked fighter,  
  
They were slim and wore a dark blue gi (long sleeved) with a white belt tied around their waste, the outfit was somewhat baggy and didn't show much of the fighter's outline, they had on a pair of black combat boots (^_^) and dark shades, their head was tied in a black bandana that hung a little behind them, not showing any of their hair, along with open fingered leather black gloves.  
  
The fighter had their arms crossed and was watching it's competitors with an expressionless face.  
  
Vegeta moved closer,  
  
"Is that him?" he asked as Goku smiled,  
  
"You're going to have to wait and see" he said making Vegeta more irritable.  
  
~*~  
  
They were at the end of calling the numbers,  
  
"Shadow" he called out as they fighter in the corner nodded,  
  
"You have number 4" he said as the fighter nodded looking over to the contestant board,  
  
They were with... Trunks.  
  
~*~  
  
- BAM-  
  
Vegeta punched the loud mouth boy into the wall, making the saiyans laugh surprised the guy had lasted that long.  
  
Pan walked up on the stage with a confident smile on her face.  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
I watched as my niece walked up on stage, she was a spitting image of Gohan and I could tell she was a pretty good fighter, those humans had it coming.  
  
Look over through my shades as the others glance at me,  
  
Butterflies hit my stomach, 'It's now or never' I thought as Pan thoroughly clobbered the man,  
  
~ End of POV~  
  
Trunks smiled as they called his mane,  
  
"Alright time to have some fun" he said as he entered the ring,  
  
"Shadow, Shadow will you please enter the ring" was heard over the intercom,  
  
Every one looked around,  
  
"Hah" said Bulma with a large smile,  
  
"That boy doesn't stand a chance" she said,  
  
Ross entered the ring.  
  
"Finally" said Trunks under his breath.  
  
"Ross just smirked and bowed to him, taking him back along with the rest.  
  
"Oh um" Trunks bowed to her as the bell rang,  
  
They both went into stance, Ross closed her eyes as Trunks tried to determine his opponent's weak spot.  
  
He growled a bit under his breath, 'His stance is amazing I can't find a vulnerable spot on him, oh well I guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way' Trunks thought, but before he could move, Ross disappeared from site.  
  
"Huh" said Trunks out loud; Ross side kicked him in the head sending him tumbling to the ground,  
  
The crowd gasped, he rubbed his head as she landed a few feet in front of him.  
  
She tried to offer a hand but he brushed it away standing up,  
  
He growled a little, but was surprised when his competitor began to unlace their shoes.  
  
He looked at them confused.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked but she lifted her head slightly looked at him and threw her shoes off stage now arching on her toes which her wrapped in white bandage along with the rest of her feet..  
  
"What you think that hurt, you just got lucky" said Trunks with a smirk as he went back into form.  
  
"Wow" said Krillen as they looked at him.  
  
"You're suppose to be cheering for Trunks not that masked dude" said ChiChi angrily as he backed away,  
  
"So..rry" he said now looking expectantly at the fight.  
  
Trunks looked at the fighter and disappeared,  
  
Ross gritted her teeth,  
  
"Damnit" she thought as she heard a whistle by her ear and blocked the blow, now they were in an all out brawl,  
  
Ross threw a punch at his gut, but he blocked it and kicked her in the side,  
  
She tumbled back holding her stomach as he grinned,  
  
"Beat that" he said holding out a piece sign, but before anyone could breathe she kicked him hard in the stomach making him double over and growl in pain, she landed in front of him.  
  
"Never put down your guard you idiot" said a low voice coming from the fighter,  
  
He looked at her and charged at the fighter with all his might,  
  
They were in a brawl for about 5 minutes, until Trunks side kicked her in the knee making Ross holler in pain.  
  
She landed holding her knee and staring up at him with gritted teeth.  
  
" Looks like I found your weakness" he said now in fighting stance waiting for her to get back on her feet.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta and Goku watched the fight in silence,  
  
"He's got skills" said Vegeta as Goku nodded,  
  
"Hmmm" said Gohan was he watched the fighter struggle to their feet, his mother and the others looked at him.  
  
"What?" asked Videl, he looked over.  
  
"Huh of nothing" he said as he averted his attention back to the fight.  
  
"Come on Trunks!!" yelled Bulma, Ross looked up at where that sat and looked back at him with a smirk.  
  
She went for him, but was stopped by a blast hitting her head on.  
  
She lay on her back in the ground, staring up at the sky.  
  
'Shit' she thought as she tried to move her right leg it was completely blown.  
  
Then she noticed it, her glasses... were gone.  
  
Trunks walked over to the fallen Ross, not seeing that she was unmasked yet, he stood over her not looking down.  
  
"Well I guess that" but he was cut off by her swiping his legs from under him, making him lose his balance and by the time h got back his composure she was once again in defense mode, her back to her family she stood there, breathing hard as she bore the pain of her knee,  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Gotein stared in disbelief as they saw she was unmasked, her blue eyes burning hoes through Trunks.  
  
He finally opened his eyes and saw it was her.  
  
"ROSS!?!" he yelled as the crowd grew silent of their cheers and the entire gang's mouths dropped,  
  
"Ross... Ross your sister Ross" said Krillen still they had not seen her face or front, Gohan nodded.  
  
ChiChi lost her balance and felt faint, Gohan sat her own.  
  
"Mom just wait K" he said but she didn't respond.  
  
"Ross was breathing hard and smiled.  
  
"Not bad, I se you've improved" she said raising her wrist to show that the band had been blown off.  
  
-Ladies and gentleman this is Incredible not only do we have Goku, his son and his grand daughter, but his very own daughter as well, this is a once in a life time-  
  
He was cut off by Chi Chi's icy glare.  
  
"That is not his daughter" she said making him silent.  
  
Ross ignored it, she looked at Trunks with a smile.  
  
"Yeah looks like ya one sport" she said lading on her butt, she had, had enough of baring the pain of her knee.  
  
"Wh..y didn't you say you were going to..."  
  
"If I did would you have let me... Ok then and besides this is the last time I figured it should be against you" she said with the Son smile.  
  
She stood up.  
  
She turned to walk off the arena giving the audience a good look of her, her clothes were half way too shreds and her hair was still in the black bandana but her eyes were completely visible making it for certain it was her.  
  
"Hey SHRIMP" yelled Trunks from behind he she turned,  
  
"Our match isn't over yet" he said as she grinned.  
  
'What you still so desperate to lose" she said as he smiled.  
  
"Bring it on" he yelled as they crowd cheered, she ran for him and they ducked it out for a while till he kicked her hard in the knee making her fly out of the ring, she fell unconscious and was disqualified.  
  
Trunks got out of the ring and went to her side; Goku laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't; worry she's fine, I wouldn't expect anything less fro her" he said with a smile as Trunks did the same, the paramedics ran to her side and put her on a stretcher.  
  
" Sir your daughter's knee is in dire condition of repair we're going to have to take her to the hospital, unfortunately you cannot attend" said a paramedic as Goku nodded, Gohan ran in pushing people as they all made their way to her.  
  
"Is she alright" he asked,  
  
"She'll be fine though I can't forecast what the diagnosis of her leg will be, he said a Gohan nodded, Chi Chi stared down at the half revealed face of her once daughter and frowned and stomped away in anger.  
  
"She has to come and ruin our lives AGAIN" she yelled as she left, they stared at her as she left.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	12. Painful Apology

~ Chapter 12~  
  
"She'll be fine though I can't forecast what the diagnosis of her leg will be, he said as Gohan nodded, Chi Chi stared down at the half revealed face of her once daughter and frowned and stomped away in anger.  
  
"She has to come and ruin our lives AGAIN" she yelled as she left, they stared at her as she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They watch as ChiChi leaves from view and then look at her with questionable eyes,  
  
"How in the world did she"  
  
"Krillen trust me just don't ask" said Gohan as they lifted the stretcher a foot or two in the air locking it, Goku takes his unconscious daughter's hand.  
  
"Wish I could be there for you" he said, as he kissed her cheek, he let go as the stretcher was loaded into the ambulance.  
  
"Don't worry enjoy the fight she'll be alright, Im sure it's going to take the doctor awhile to diagnosis the problem and with the blow she took she'll be out for awhile" said the paramedic as they nodded.  
  
Trunks jumped into the back,  
  
"I'll go, she needs someone there" he said  
  
"Right we'll be there after this is over" said Gohan as he nodded.  
  
The paramedics closed the doors and they team watched the ambulance drive off.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sat in the back staring at his fallen friend.  
  
'How could I have done that' he thought as they hit a speed bump, making her stretcher bounce a little on impact she flinched,  
  
Making Trunks instinctively take her hand in his.  
  
~*~  
  
The paramedics pulled her out of the back and into the E.R doors, doctors began to swarm around her and Trunks lost sight after they quickly rolled her down the hall.  
  
He sighed and sat in a seat to wait for her prognosis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahem" an older man cleared his throat trying to wake the young Trunks up; Trunks stirred from the noise and opened one eye,  
  
He quickly sat up at the doctor's presence.  
  
"Hello, are you" he looked at a chart in front of him.  
  
"Trunks Briefs" he asked a Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah is Ross alright" he asked a bit worried the doctor kept an expressionless face.  
  
"Well truthfully, it's too early to tell you see, Miss. Son's knee is in terrible condition the worst I've seen in my 30 years of practice and I got to be honest it doesn't look good, her knee cap is shattered completely and her ligaments are in shambles, im not sure if we can repair the damage." He finished making Trunks look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"She's in surgery right now; I'll see what I can do"  
  
Trunks nodded as the doctor left down the hall, he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"What happened to you Ross?" he thought  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan walked through the sliding glass doors, and walked over to the nurse's station.  
  
Krilled and the others looked over at ChiChi who had her arms crossed and looking at the wall,  
  
They saw the nurse point and Gohan motioned for them to follow.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Gotein as Gohan turned a corner.  
  
"In surgery" he said making them all stop in their tracks.  
  
"What... why" said Yamcha.  
  
"Come on, Trunks is in the waiting room down the hall" said Gohan averting the question as they followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks, Trunks sweetie wake up" said Bulma, nudging her son he groaned and opened his eyes looking at them.  
  
"Hey" he said smiling as they all sat down.  
  
"Is she alright" asked Gotein with a worried look.  
  
"I don't know she's been in surgery for almost 5 hours" he said stretching, Videl offered a bag of chips, Trunks took it.  
  
"So what's wrong with her?" asked Marron, they looked over at her and Trunks sighed.  
  
"Her knee and her entire knee cap is shattered terribly, they might have to put in a metal replacement, she might not walk again is what im told" said Trunks as they looked at him wide eyed.  
  
Gohan banged his fist against the table.  
  
"Damn them" he said talking them all by surprise that he cursed,  
  
"Who?" asked Videl.  
  
He looked over and ruffled his hair.  
  
"No one Hun" he mumbled as they looked at him confused.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat in the waiting room in silence; even Vegeta leaned against the wall growing impatient,  
  
A doctor walked past, and Vegeta growled.  
  
"Hey you" he said making the doctor stop and look at the angry saiyan.  
  
"Ye...s" he stuttered a little, a bit intimidated by his cold glare.  
  
"We've been waiting here for 3 hours, where is she?" he said getting a confused look from the white coated man.  
  
"Um sir, may I ask the name of the patient" he asked as Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ross, Rossalynn Son" he said as the doctors eyes widen and he looked down.  
  
'What" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Well, sir she's still in surgery we have over 10 doctors in there working on her now, I can tell you right now she is in good hands" he said as the others looked at him a bit worried.  
  
"HN" is all Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh how much longer do you think" said Gohan standing up.  
  
"I'd say" he looked down at the chart in front of him.  
  
"About 4 more hours" he said getting wide eyed looks from them all.  
  
" That's it" said ChiChi standing up.  
  
"Im going home" she said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Mom wait"  
  
Gohan went to grab her arm but ChiChi kept it from reach.  
  
"She's the one that left she can deal with this herself" she said stomping off down the hall.  
  
They watched her go out of site,  
  
The doctor looked at Gohan,  
  
"A friend" he said Gohan dropped her head and mumbled.  
  
"No it's her mother" he said making the doctor just drop his jaw.  
  
"What kind of mother leaves they're child in the middle of a life threatening operation" he said as Gohan sighed.  
  
"Mine" he said as they doctor could only nod and leave out of site.  
  
Vegeta growled "what is wrong with her how can she just leave like that" he said losing his cool much to the crowd's surprise.  
  
"There is a lot more to it than that" said Gohan sitting down, leaving Vegeta at a loss of words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had all nodded off at this point; it was around 2 a.m when a doctor stepped into the waiting room.  
  
"Excuse me" he said waking up the tired gang.  
  
"You are waiting on Ross Son if im not mistaken" he said as Gohan stood up.  
  
'Yes, is she alright" he said as the surgeon sighed.  
  
"Well" he said sitting down by them.  
  
" We had to go in put her knee together piece by piece, im surprised she lasted till now, Well anyways she was lucky that we didn't have to take the entire thing out, and she is going to be able to walk, but..." he sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"She's going to have to go through an awful lot of therapy and, she's not going to be able to fight again" he said the last words right through Gohan's ears.  
  
"Really" he said stunned how, would she react  
  
"Yes im sorry" He said standing up.  
  
"You can go see her now" he said as they stood up and followed him to her room.  
  
"Man that sucks" said Gotein as Trunks nodded.  
  
"She's still pretty knocked out" he said  
  
As they nodded he opened the door to reveal Ross,  
  
she lay lifeless in a bed adjacent from the door, her right leg hung in a sling above the bed in a brace that took up her entire leg, she had a heart monitor on and was propped up by a few pillows her hair in a messy pony tail and her left eye blackened from the fight, she looked absolutely terrible.  
  
They walked over to her and looked down at the fragile looking saiyan,  
  
"I have to ask," they looked at the doctor.  
  
"Do you have any idea how this happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well she was in a fight with me" but Trunks was stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"No in this case she would have had to been beaten countless times for it to become this bad, her injuries are over a year old" he said as they stared in confusion.  
  
"Sorry sir we really don't know" said Gohan.  
  
"Alright well I had to ask" he nodded and left the room.  
  
They walked closer to her and watched as she slept, she flinched a little tossing her head she opened one eye and groaned from the pain.  
  
"Aw... man" she said going to reach for her head, but was stopped by the tangled IV's,  
  
"Here let me get that" said Gohan going to help free her from it.  
  
She looked up at him and then her sapphire eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Oh crap" She said sitting up quickly but was stopped short because of the pain that surged through her body, she cringed and looked at her leg.  
  
"Shit" she whispered just loud enough to hear.  
  
She looked over at them and sighed looking away to the window.  
  
"What happened?" she asked making them all sweat drop.  
  
"Uh don't you remember?" asked Kirllen, she looked over at him.  
  
"Uh no offense but I don't remember anything past getting blown up" She said as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oh well you've been in surgery for like 12 hours" said Krillen as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Oh" she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, may I ask why you didn't go earlier?" asked Gohan as she looked at him.  
  
"Because I don't have the money" she said dropping her head on the pillow.  
  
They looked at her confused.  
  
"Well why can't"  
  
"NO, No I know what you're going to say and I don't take pity money" she said looking away from their shocked gazes.  
  
" I'll be fine I've gotten through it before" she said making them look at her confused.  
  
"You've had another operation?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah, but that was for the bullet dam-"she realized what she was say and stopped short.  
  
'Nothing" she mumbled.  
  
"Bu ... Bullet" said Yamcha as she laid in silence.  
  
"Ross before we go there is something you should know" said gohan walking towards her.  
  
"Oh" she said not looking at him.  
  
"Yes, well the doctor said that well since your knee was in such terrible condition you aren't going to"  
  
"Save your breath" she said taking him by shock.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, im not going to be able to fight again am I" she said as he looked at her amazed.  
  
"Yes... sorry Roz" he said as she sighed and looked at him.  
  
"It's alright I quit remember, I figured as much" she said as he just sighed.  
  
"Alright" he said putting his hand on her shoulder she flinched,  
  
'Oh" he took his hand away  
  
"He, he sorry" he said as she brushed it away.  
  
"What ever" she said as he sighed.  
  
"We better go, let you sleep" he said as they others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok" she said not fazed.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow" said Gohan as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yeah ditto for us" said Trunks as him and Gotein nodded.  
  
"Alright" she said, as they watched her she didn't have the guts to look at them.  
  
They went to leave,  
  
"He you guys" she said getting everyone's attention; she turned to look at them.  
  
"Sorry for causing you pain" she said looking at their shocked faces she looked away to the window,  
  
They were absolutely shocked as they left the scene not knowing what to do or say.  
  
~ WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW ^_^!!~ 


	13. Proposition

~ Authoress' Note~ Hey well I just thought I would tell you that I am starting a Web-Site so look for it I'll try hard to get it up, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 13~  
  
They went to leave,  
  
"Hey you guys" she said getting everyone's attention; she turned to look at them.  
  
"Sorry for causing you pain" she said looking at their shocked faces she looked away to the window,  
  
They were absolutely shocked as they left the scene not knowing what to do or say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross kept her eyes focused on the stars that twinkled through the window in her hospital bed, she sighed as a nurse came in and changed her bag of fluids,  
  
She stopped and looked at the heart monitor and raised a brow.  
  
"Do you feel alright?" she asked as Ross looked at her with no expression.  
  
"Yeah Im fine don't worry I just have a murmur is all" she said as the nurse nodded and left.  
  
Ross sighed,  
  
'Why did I do that' she thought as she searched her neck to find the three necklaces that adored it,  
  
She clenched them for a minute and then pulled the tattered leather book from the safety of her pants which laid on a chair next to her bed,  
  
- Well, I guess this is the beginning of a new.  
  
'Sigh' really I don't have much of a choice my knee is blown to shreds and there's no doubt im done with fighting, of well I had a good run at least my scars can finally heal. I wish though I had only done more good than sinister but then again my experience would go down the flusher, this is it the end... time to patch up my torn life and see if it looks half decent in the end, I gave up fighting, Spirit World and my life alone for this... I just hope I did the right thing.-  
  
She sighed and placed the marker in her journal throwing it under her clothes as she sighed and rested her head for a restless night of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei stopped,  
  
"What see another midget?" asked Kuwa as he gave him a glare.  
  
"For your information Fool im as tall as Kurama now so if you don't mind trying to fins another insult you might get a better reaction, thought I know its hard for your mind to cope with this change" he said as the other two snickered.  
  
"Uh..." is all Kuwa could say as Hiei looked back up at the sky.  
  
"Really Hiei is thee something wrong" said Kurama now a bit worried himself.  
  
'Hn no..." he said now averting his attention to their task at hand getting through a thorn forest.  
  
"So uh why again is this girl inviting us?" asked Yusuke pushing a limb out of his way.  
  
"To thank us I suppose" said Kurama as he whipped the brush to the side.  
  
"O alright well do you think she could have found a more subtle place like you know out of the thorns from hell" he said as one swapped him in the face making a scratch appear.  
  
Kurama just chuckled at his friends antics.  
  
"We should sleep here for the night" said Kurama as he dropped his bag.  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere until morning" he said as they nodded in agreement and began to settle in.  
  
~Morning~  
  
They stirred in the morning sun, rising to another hard day of pricker bush wrestling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Kuwa rubbing his feet, Kurama walked through the last of the brush and looked up amazed at the site.  
  
There stood a large brick mansion, there were columns in the front entrance and seemed to give it a 'to do' aura not that it needed anymore,  
  
They went to the knocker, and Yusuke banged on the door, they heard foot steps.  
  
"Coming" yelled a sweet voice as they door swung open to reveal Fiera,  
  
She wore a light orange sun dress that had a tied in the top, and ending an inch or two above her knees, the color brought out her highlights, her eyes bright with ambition.  
  
"Oh hello, please come in" she said as they entered the house she closed the door with a shut,  
  
"My father should be down any minute please make yourself at home" she said leaving up the stairs,  
  
Yusuke looked around and whistled,  
  
"Man I could get use to this real quick" he said as they looked around the house, it was absolutely stunning.  
  
"Ahem hello" said a dark voice from behind them, they turned to meet the meaty face of a Fiera's father.  
  
"Uh... hi it's a pleasure to meet you" said Kurama holding out a hand.  
  
"No please I should be the one thanking you" he said shaking his hand.  
  
"If it weren't for you my little Fire wouldn't be back where she belongs" he said as Fiera made a cheeky smile.  
  
"Oh daddy, stop it" she said lightly hitting his arm, he was tall and plump, red eyes beaming at him he had short black spiky hair.  
  
Yusuke and the others grinned uneasily, except for Hiei who looked unfazed from the action.  
  
"Especially you" he said staring at Hiei who didn't seem to notice  
  
"Well please come this way I have a proposition for you" he said leading them into another room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross sat up in bed with a little help from a nurse.  
  
"Ah" she yelled in pain as they moved her leg down.  
  
"You have to walk if you wanna get better" said the doctor as she gave him a glare.  
  
" Well sorry if I haven't had the chance to breath since that damn operation" she yelled giving him an angry glare,  
  
She was lifted off the bed by two nurses and screamed in agony from the pressure making them set her back down,  
  
Gohan walked in with Trunks and Gotein.  
  
"You alright" he said as he looked at her sister whom was still grimacing as they stuck her leg back in the sling.  
  
"Great... just dandy" she said clenching her teeth.  
  
"Looks like you'll need a few more tests before you can put any pressure on it" said the doctor looking at his chart.  
  
"Wait" said Ross freezing,  
  
"By tests you don't mean a hypothermic needle" she said grabbing onto his coat.  
  
"well catually yeah that would reduce the pressure.  
  
"NO, NO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING HAND STANDS I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T DO THAT PLEASE!!!" she yelled in going hysterical, the boys went to comfort her.  
  
"Sorry Miss it looks like our only option right now" he said leaving.  
  
She held onto Gotein's shirt,  
  
"It can't be that bad" said Gohan as she took a hold of his shirt.  
  
"That bad try getting a 5 inch needle stuck in your knee and then tell me it's not that bad" she said making him pale a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
"What" yelled Hiei standing up?  
  
"Well it's only proper and I think you and my little girl would be"  
  
"Sorry I don't do arranged marriages" he said standing up, interrupting the man.  
  
Fiera looked furious.  
  
'I can't believe this' she said as she watched him go to the door.  
  
"Sorry" he started getting the fazed room's attention.  
  
"I can't and cannot love it's against my code" he said leaving the room, as the boys looked on In shock. 


	14. Eerie Silence

~ Authoress' note~ Hey well I really WANT REVIEW I need REVEIWS!!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ ^_^ P... P... PLEASE!  
  
~ Chapter 14~  
  
"What" yelled Hiei standing up?  
  
"Well it's only proper and I think you and my little girl would be"  
  
"Sorry I don't do arranged marriages" he said standing up, interrupting the man.  
  
Fiera looked furious.  
  
'I can't believe this' she said as she watched him go to the door.  
  
"Sorry" he started getting the fazed room's attention.  
  
"I can't and cannot love it's against my code" he said leaving the room, as the boys looked on in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan looked down at his sister, who had her back to him in anger.  
  
"Come on im sure it won't be that bad" he said as she turned to face him.  
  
"Lets see you do it" she said as a nurse rolled in with a tray, that held a pair of gloves and a very large thick needle, the cylinder empty.  
  
Gotein gulped.  
  
"So uh... what again are they doing" he asked a bit shaken up.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't wanna find out" said Trunks taking is best friend's arm and was edging him to the door.  
  
"Hello" said a doctor walking in and shutting the door, Ross shook a little from his presence.  
  
"Uh... great" said Trunks as she was helped to sit up.  
  
"Can toy two do something for me" he said as they nodded a bit scared as they walked over to where Ross now sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Can you hold her arms, in case she flinches" he said as they looked at her, she looked up and sighed.  
  
"Do... I really have to do this" she said nervous.  
  
"Yes it's your best option" said the doctor as he began to undo her knee.  
  
She grumbled as the boys took her by the arms and Gohan stayed for moral support,  
  
They stared at the site of her revealed knee, It was completely black and blue and had a large scar going from the inside curve to the other side, It still looked pretty banged up and very swollen.  
  
"Alright" he said putting his gloves and whipping her knee with a whip as he picked up the needle.  
  
Ross began to fling as they tried to restrain her they pulled her down on the bed holding her by the shoulders.  
  
And then...  
  
"AH!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as he stuck the 5 inch needle on the side of her knee draining the excess fluid that had collected, she screamed again in agony as he rotated the needle.  
  
"Stop PLEASE Stop I'll do anything" she yelled trying to stop herself from sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi Chi stood outside of her daughter's room a little fazed from the sudden shrill screams that echoed through the halls, everyone stopped to listen for a second and then went back to their business.  
  
She went to the door knob and contemplated if she should go in or not, but before she could back up her mind the door opened revealing a doctor who wheeled out a cart.  
  
"Stay off of it you here" he yelled going down the hall.  
  
Chi Chi looked from him to peering into the room, she inched the door a few inches and saw her daughter being helped back in a sling that hung over the bed.  
  
Gotein shook from the experience and Ross looked completely beat.  
  
She cringed from moving her now sore knee.  
  
Gohan looked up and spotted her,  
  
"Mom" he said shocked as she backed away a little from the room.  
  
"Wait, come in please" said Gohan as she thought about it for a minute and than walked into the room, Ross looked the other way afraid what she might do if she had to make eye contact.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei stopped in mid step.  
  
'She's...in pain' he thought as he stared into space wondering if he really felt what he thought he felt.  
  
A hand landed roughly on his shoulder, making him jump as they adversary spun him around pinning him to the wall angrily.  
  
Fiera stood in front of him with eyes that burned with anger.  
  
"How DARE you make a mockery of me" she said as hey stared at her with a raised brow.  
  
"Hn" he said brushing off her hand that pinned him to the wall.  
  
"You're a waste of my time" he said going to move, but she forcefully pinned him back again.  
  
Now he was just getting irritated.  
  
The boys walked out of the room in search of Hiei, finding the present situation they stayed out of view as Fiera stared down the unfazed fire demon.  
  
"You don't have a say in this you'll marry me WEITHER UOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" she yelled as he gritted his teeth now angry that she was pushing him around.  
  
"How about NOT" he yelled pushing her from him.  
  
She growled in anger.  
  
"You can't do that" she yelled down the hall.  
  
"Looks like I just did" he said as turned his back to her, she had enough she stomped over to him and slammed him against a column pinning his hands to his side, she kissed him fully as he looked shocked trying to get from her grasp.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore he pushed her off forcefully and whipped his lips rigorously, glaring at her.  
  
'Don't Hiei it's against your code' he thought to himself as she lost her balance from the push and fell to the ground on her butt.  
  
The door opened and her father stepped out of the room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this" he said looking from his little girl back to Hiei.  
  
And growing red, "Daddy" she said standing up and hanging onto his arm.  
  
"He kissed me and threw me on the floor" she yelled as they man grew angrier; the boys came from behind the door and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Hn, please like I would kiss that slut" he said as the father grew furious.  
  
"Guards GET THEM" he yelled pointing to Hiei and the now reunited team, guards began to charge at them as they fought their way out of the mansion.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ so what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	15. Old Days

~ Authoress' Note~ Hey well I just have to say in the wise words of Hiei's Katana REVIEW REVIEW REVEIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Anyways thanks for those snazzy reviews to those who have ^_^ and don't eat TWO packages of peeps it's just sick and wrong! (Hiei's Katana LOL ^_^) Please Review!!!  
  
~ Chapter 15~  
  
Ross stared at the wall uneasily as Chi Chi stood not 5 feet from her side,  
  
"Look what you go yourself into" she said breaking the eerie silence, Ross just kept silent.  
  
They looked at Chi Chi like she was nuts.  
  
"Well" she sighed,  
  
"I figured that since you probably need a place to" she started angrily  
  
"Save it mother" snapped Ross harshly as she looked at her mother with cold eyes.  
  
"I can very well take care of myself" she said with an angry expression.  
  
"YEAH AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU!" she yelled as Ross looked at the wall in frustration.  
  
It was silent for a minute,  
  
"If you had listened to me like you were suppose you wouldn't be in this"  
  
"I'll pay for room and board," said Ross looking at her as she cut her angry mother off.  
  
"And don't worry about the operation, im sure I can deal" she said as her mother averted her glare.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" she asked with her arms crossed.  
  
"Im not as fragile as you think," she said as Chi Chi glared at her.  
  
"FINE" she yelled running out the door.  
  
"FINE" yelled Ross as she watched her mother's shadow disappear.  
  
"You know" said Gohan  
  
"No, school starts soon and I don't have a place to stay and I'll be damned if im going to trouble you, besides im sure that's the last time me and mother are going to speak" she said averting Gohan's expression.  
  
He nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei walked down the path at an angry pace.  
  
'How dare she do that, NO ONE TOUCHES ME' he thought as the boys tried to catch up.  
  
"Hey Hiei wait up" said Yusuke as he caught up with the angry fire demon.  
  
"What" he said angrily whirling around.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Yusuke as Hiei went back to stomping down the path.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know" he said as the caught up with him.  
  
"Yeah and what's with you and Ro- uh I mean Gem" said Kuwa as Hiei turned around to glare angrily at him.  
  
"None of your bad business that's what" he said whirling around.  
  
"HEY DID YOU HURT HER!" yelled Yusuke now angry.  
  
Hiei stopped in his tracks at the comment and turned his head slightly but didn't turn around.  
  
"Let's just say I don't plan on seeing her again and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me these useless questions" he said as he walked forward, they stood there completely lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a few weeks and Ross was finally being let out of the hospital,  
  
'Sigh' "Finally real food" she said as she walked down the hall with her crutches, Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, Gotein and Vegeta by her side.  
  
She wore a light gray tee-shirt that said capsule corp. in slam black letters in the right corner, and light blue baggy pants, her hair in a mess bun letting her blond curls fall everyone in a while, a dark blue brace was worn on her right knee and her combat boots finished off the outfit.  
  
"Hmm... I wish your mother would have come" said Bulma as Ross just smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her, it's no big deal" she said as Trunks helped her into the car she smiled as the door shut.  
  
"Make her feel at home ok" said Bulma looking at her son with a worried expression.  
  
"Don't worry mom she'll be fine" he said as he flopped into the blue capsule corp. car and turned on the engine, Gotein shot gun , since Ross leg need ore room he took off out of site, Bulma sighed.  
  
"I pray for that girl" she said as Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks looks back at her from the driver's seat,  
  
"You alright" he asks as you look at out the window.  
  
"Yeah...im... fine" she said as he turns up the radio.  
  
They were all rocken to the music now as he drove into the drive way of the 'Son' house, he opened the door for Ross and helped her out handing her, her crutches.  
  
"Thanks" she said as the kittens heads popped out of her back pack, looking around.  
  
Gotein walks in and helps bring in her trunks dropping it on the ground, as he smiled.  
  
Trunks closed the door.  
  
"Well" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Looks like were roomies" he said with the famous son grin, Ross smiled.  
  
"That's fine," She said with a bright smile that took them by surprise.  
  
"Really you don't mind" he asked as she smiled.  
  
"Of course not, I should feel lucky to have a place to stay not to mention with the one the only GOTEIN" she yelled pumping her arm  
  
They laughed at her antics, he walked down stairs and door to reveal a large room, it had two full beds in each corner and a T.V by the door, a window which showed the ground was at the ceiling between the beds,  
  
One which was closer to the door was already taken with junk and the other was bare, a nightstand in the middle of the beds had a small alarm with bright red numbers that shown through the room.  
  
"Heh, mom made the extra room into an office" he said as Ross looked around the room sitting on her bed.  
  
"Figured as much" she frowned.  
  
"It still isn't pink is it?" she asked as they mused.  
  
"No" said Gotein through chuckles.  
  
"Alright well this is fine" she said putting her bag down on 'her' bed.  
  
"Mom out?" she asked as Gotein nodded.  
  
"Yeah I think she's at the store or something" he said.  
  
"Or something" she mumbled as she smiled,  
  
"Well I can't thank you enough for letting me into your 'bubble'" she said as Gotein smiled.  
  
"No problem, it will be like old days" he said as Ross smile faded.  
  
"Yeah" she said turning from him to look at the window.  
  
"Old days...."  
  
~ Alright well what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	16. New Girl

~ Chapter 16~  
  
It had been a month or so since Ross had moved back home. She didn't see her mother much, maybe sides glances every now and then but besides that they ignored each other.  
  
Ross was so busy with work and rehab she was barely home, her knee was getting stronger but she still needed to use crutches.  
  
Now it was the first day... of school.  
  


* * *

  
Hiei sat in a tree in Makai; he hadn't made himself known since their last mission and planed to leave it that way, though he knew the fox was on a mission to figure out the truth.  
  
He sighed and pulled out a dried rose from his pocket, he examined it, deep in thought.  
  
'I am NOT in love with her, but even if I were I can't feel guilty she told me to get on with my life.... damnit why do I have these feelings for this ningen' he thought as he pocketed it.  
  


* * *

  
-BEEP-  
  
Ross slammed her hand on the alarm as she rubbed her eyes, looking over she watched as her brother snored, she sighed and shook him,  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You're going to be late" she said as he sighed and flopped back onto his pillow.  
  


* * *

  
Ross sat at the table grabbing an orange she walked out of the door, to be stopped a wall.  
  
She fell on her but and looked up in wonder at what had stopped her, there stood Trunks with a large grin on his face.  
  
" Hey I see you need a lift" he said as she tilted her head as he grabbed her by the arm yanking to her feet, she stumbled a few steps not being able to keep her balance she stumbled into Trunks arms, she blushed lightly and chuckled uneasily as she grinned cheesily and he smiled.  
  
"Come on then, don't wanna be late the first day do you" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to his car, Gotein walked outside yawning as he sighed jumping into the car,  
  
"Great school... again" he said as Trunks started up the car and took off in the air (hover car   
  


* * *

  
Ross looked around confused,  
  
"Uh why are... you going to school Trunks?" she asked as she heard a heavy sigh from trunks.  
  
"Well my mom wanted me and Gotein to be in the same grade so, he he she made me wait and well that's why im a senior" said Trunks as he parked the car in the school parking lot.  
  
Gotein stepped out and helped her out of the back as she went to the front of the school.  
  
"What is your first class?" he asked as he took your schedule out of your hands.  
  
"Heh I had him" he said looking up at the Orange County High.  
  
"Cool, Im sure I can find it" you say as they just nod not sure if arguing with her was the best thing.  
  
She walks in with them by her sides as about 200 girls stop what they're doing and run the boys giggling and gossiping about the summer, Ross squeezes out of the crowd and walks part way down the hall tog et a few glances, but they soon avert their eyes after getting the deadliest stare two saiyans can give, she sighed and walked as quickly as she could with her crutches down another hall averting her brother and over-protective best friend.  
  
Sh wore a pair of semi tight dark blue jeans and combat boots, along with her brace which lay hidden under her clothes and a light blue button up shirt with a white under shirt underneath. Her hair in a messy bun, and crutches her back pack a pale grayish-blue lay on her back full of books.  
  
She sighed and walked a few steps forward and then stops using her crutches,  
  
'Screw it" she mumbled placing then in a near by janitor's closet she walked a few painful steps but bared it as she made her way down the hall support free.  
  


* * *

  
She walked into her first class on time for once, she stopped at the entrance as some kids stopped what they were doing looked up at her as they went back again to conversing.  
  
She sighed and sat down at a desk in the mid back, she sweat-dropped.  
  
'I hate being the new girl' she thought as they bell rang.  
  
She looked up at the chalk board it read 'English 101' she looked around the room had about 50 students which was fine, since she hated small crowds anyways.  
  
A tall gangly man went in front of the class clearing his throat.  
  
"Welcome to English 101 sophomore year, I am Mr. Gardner and this will be one class im sure you won't forget, I encourage debates and any point of view you have so please this is a class for personal sight, I expect no less from any of you" he finished.  
  
Ross just raised an eye brow; the man wore a dark purple button up shirt with a black tie, along with jeans.  
  
'Hmmm... ok' she thought  
  
He began to call out role as she sat in her seat observing the students.  
  
'So this is what it's like in a normal school' she thought.  
  
"Ros-"Ross raised her hand.  
  
"Ross" she said correcting him before he went further.  
  
"Alright Ross Son it is" he said as everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"She isn't related to Gotein is she? I mean she doesn't look anything like him she can't be" they mumbled in gossip as a sweat-drop went down the side of her face.  
  
'What should I do I mean I don't want to ruin his reputation of having the new girl being hi sister, and who knows what will happen' she thought  
  
"UH..." she said as the teacher interrupted them, starting the class,  
  
She sighed in relief as the teacher started the lesson.  
  


* * *

  
She stayed silent during most of the period until they had a 'tell something about yourself' game, they sat in a circle when it was finally her turn, she stood up.  
  
"Hi, Ross and I just moved here"  
  
"Where from" asked a guy, she smiled.  
  
'Uh..." she thought.  
  
"New York" she said smiling, as the teacher nodded.  
  
"She can't be related to Gotein she just moved here" whispered a girl to another who nodded.  
  
She looked over curious at what they were saying, the teacher cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh right well I uh like to"  
  
'Make this good Ross' she thought.  
  
"Sing" she said before the word could be stopped from coming. He nodded.  
  
She sat down, as a few people introduced themselves to her making her feel more comfortable.  
  
Class was over as she packed up her things the teacher came up to her,  
  
"Miss I was just wondering"  
  
"I apologize for being a complete spaze, I really am an extroverted person it's just that first days tend to take me into a whirlpool of anarchy" she said making him raise a brow.  
  
"Nice vocabulary miss impressing" he said as she raised her head now it was her time to raise a brow.  
  
"Thank you sir, but what... may I ask you want me for?" she asked as he chuckled.  
  
" Well you said today that you like to sing and I was wondering if you were in chorus by chance or have tried out for the musical or"  
  
"No, no sir im not that good" she said as he smiled warmly.  
  
"Well it's a way to meet people" he said as she nodded.  
  
"Don't worry" she said with a grin.  
  
"Im sure it won't be long till they notice my existence" she said swinging the bag on her shoulder as she walked out of the room.  
  
'Man learning how to act around these people is though' she thought as was handed a Algebra 2 book, which took up a large portion of her bag.  
  


* * *

  
'Day over' she sighed as she walked down the hall; she spotted her brother and hid out of view.  
  
'He'll kill me if he finds out im without my crutches' she thought as he turned to talk to a pretty girl she dodged down the hall and got them out of the closet, she made it out of the door without anyone noticing, until.  
  
-BANG-  
  
She smacked right into a large wall once again Trunks stared down at her a girl holding onto his arm.  
  
"You alright" he said helping her up.  
  
'Yeah, yeah Im fine" she said brushing herself off.  
  
"Let me"  
  
"No, no it's fine I got it I gotta get to work so uh" she nodded to the girl and limped down the side walk as Trunks motioned for the girl to wait going after her.  
  
"you know" he said running in front of her making her stop.  
  
"I can give you a ride it's no big"  
  
"Don't worry about it , I can take the bus like you know normal people" she said making the last two words linger on her lips.  
  
"Are you mad at me" he asked looking at her back with a raised eye brow, she turned around.  
  
"No, of course not I just have stuff to do is all" she said as he tilted his head in confusion she crossed the street and got on the 'Big Cheese' driving off onto the highway.  
  
~ So WHAT DO YOU THINK??? PLEASE RVIEW!!!~ 


	17. Realization of Existance

~ Authoress' note~ Grr... what a crappy day, sorry : steam coming out of ears: It's just I hate it when people walk all over me and treat me like shit, well anyways please give me some reviews today cause im about to explode unless some one READS THIS STORY and is actually nice to me ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 17~  
  
Ross sat at the back of the bus as it pulled out onto the highway, she sighed in relief after all the stares were diminished.  
  
'What I got a second head or something' she thought before relaxing and being able to breath.  
  
She pulled out her 'journal' and started to jot down random thoughts as she watched the traffic inch by.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour past ass he looked at her watch and back to the traffic anxiously she stood up and made her way off the bus leaving her crutches behind as she stepped onto the dirty sidewalk.  
  
She looked back down at her watch.  
  
"Great..." she muttered under her breath as she began to walk slowly down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man Ross still isn't here" said Trunks looking at his watch as he lay back on the 'Son' couch with Gotien as they watched a horror film.  
  
It was almost 10pm, Gotein sighed.  
  
"Nope, but she is probably at the hospital so im sure she's getting therapy or something" he said as Trunks looked down a little ashamed at hurting his friend at the tournament.  
  
"You still don't think it's your fault do you?" he asked as Trunks sighed.  
  
"I don't know I mean" he was at a loss of words as Gotein paused the movie.  
  
"You know she talks in her sleep" he said as Trunks looked at him curiously.  
  
"Really?" he asked as Gotein chuckled.  
  
"Yeah always something about this guy named Marshall" he said as Trunks shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
'I wonder if she's seeing him?' he thought  
  
Ross walked in to the door as if on cue,  
  
They looked up from the conversation as she moved through the dark room to the kitchen dropping her bag onto the floor as she opened the fridge taking out a coke and opening the can, she sighed as she sat down and dropped her head onto the table with a thump.  
  
They walked into the room startling her as she collapsed a hand on her chest.  
  
"Geeze you two shouldn't stalk around dark rooms" she said as they sat down next to her.  
  
"Bad first day?" asked Gotein as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"No... weird first day" she said balancing on two legs on the chair.  
  
"Oh well you know what will fix that up" said Gotein taking the coke from her hands.  
  
"I refreshing glass of chocolate milk and a scary movie that will make you pee your pants" he said as she chuckled he chucked the Hershey's syrup at her.  
  
~*~  
  
They were laughing their asses off at how ridiculously stupid the movie was.  
  
"I mean" said Ross sticking the chocolate filled spoon in her mouth.  
  
"I you can't kill an immortal" she said as they laughed.  
  
"What is this movie again" she asked picking up the box.  
  
"Freddie vs. Jason" she laughed and threw it at Trunks, it bounced off without him noticing, because he was fixed on the movie.  
  
"Im going to bed" she said yawning and grabbing her fallen Book bag.  
  
"Goodnight" she said going down stairs as ChiChi opened her door to yell at the boys to turn it down.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross sighed as she opened her and Gotein's bedroom door, she hadn't noticed it before but the walls were really peeling, she'd have to fix that later, she flopped down on her azure checkered comforter, it had roses embodied in it, she had actually picked it which freaked her mother out, she sighed and snuggled into the messy sheets.  
  
Drifting into before bed thoughts.  
  
'I can't blame him' the first thought off the top of her head, she sighed.  
  
'Maybe he did it because Koenma made him' she thought as she heard an airplane overpass their house.  
  
'But the kiss...' she thought as she rose up in her bed,  
  
She had a flash- back of that night and shook her head vigorously,  
  
'No, no he's a jerk, but then again... maybe... I did kiss back' she thought as she shook her head again.  
  
' No, No I couldn't have' she thought as se flopped her head down and cuddled with her kittens which had claimed the other side of the bed.  
  
-Sigh-  
  
'Just a passing thought' she finally thought as her eyes slid closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross sat in her English class once again as the teacher went on about Mac Beth and how it was important to the future roles of women,  
  
It had been a few weeks and she had pretty much been silent, absorbing as much knowledge and info as she could from this suburban teaching, she sighed and slouched further in her chair.  
  
"Anyone, any victims, come on why is it that act 3 is important?" he asked as a few hands rose she listened to their remarks they were no where close,  
  
She sighed, 'That's it' she thought as she raised her hand for the first time since her first appearance.  
  
"Oh Ross" he said picking on her as they class looked in the back of the class with questionable eyes,  
  
'What was the new girl gonna say' is what she thought was plaguing their minds she gulped a large amount of air and opened her mouth, now she had no control over the words that surfaced.  
  
"Well, first of all three is an evil number in the play , since there were three witches and three prophecies and so act 3 is the act of the wicked, but also this is when Macbeth killed Banquo and Lady Macbeth was not present, what you trying to get to I believe is that even though Lady Macbeth is not present in this act she still has a large impact on Macbeth and his decision to kill Banquo"  
  
She finished as the class's mouths dropped and the teacher nodded with,  
  
"Yes Ross actually that was what I was... you've been holding out on us" he said with a smile she just looked at him with chuckle.  
  
"It was just a passing thought, no big" she said as he shook his finger.  
  
"You've got a brain on those shoulders, are you sure you're not related to Gohan" he said as she grinned uneasily, the bell rang as she grabed her stuff sticking it in her bag, some kids came up to her and asked her for some help on their final essays she smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"We could really use someone like you on the debate team" he said as she chuckled and passed him briskfully.  
  
"No thanks, got enough already on my plate" she said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"You were right" he said as she turned to look at him.  
  
"I guess they did finally realize your existence" he said as she blushed lightly leaving the room in a rush to get to 2nd on time.  
  
'Maybe being a human won't be so bad after all' she thought as the warning bell rang.  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!! My day sucked :TEAR:~ 


	18. Shattered Dreams

~ Authoress' note~ Hey thanks for all those great reviews, you really made my day better ^_^ Im glad to know that you care, LOL anyways I hope you still review and I do feel a lot better so I hope you have a great weekend and Enjoy the Fic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~ Chapter 18~  
  
ChiChi opened the fridge and sighed.  
  
"Nothing to eat as usual" she said as she slammed it shut only to see Ross face behind the door.  
  
She looked at her in confusion as Ross held out her hand with a handful of cash.  
  
"I got paid today so I know I owe you for rent, besides we're out of milk" She said as ChiChi stared at her,  
  
Ross shrugged and walked over to the table setting the money down.  
  
"We don't have to talk, but at least don't take sympathy on me... take the money you know you need it" she finished as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Must be hard to pay for the house alone, not to mention raising a son the last thing you need is a free loader"  
  
"Im out for the night, I'll be back later" she yelled as the door slammed.  
  
ChiChi took the money sticking it in her robe pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross walked down the dark city street her hands in her pockets.  
  
It was now November and the autumn air whipped her face.  
  
She wore pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, topped off with a leather jacket that fell to her knees; it was tied with a matching belt around the waist and was buttoned up half way which hugged her curves. Her hair was a high pony tail with a strand down her left side.  
  
She sighed as she pulled the coat closer when the wind whipped.  
  
'Im going to be late' she thought as she turned a corner into the bad part of town, she growled as the druggies gave her lingering looks.  
  
She walked into a lit building marked – Dawn City Hospital-  
  
~*~  
  
"Well miss" said the doctor after his examination of her leg.  
  
"It is looking quite well, thought im still afraid that we'll have to operate once again in the future" he said as she pulled her pant leg down.  
  
"What for" she asked not stunned from the news.  
  
"Just some finishing touched nothing too strenuous." He said.  
  
"Oh" she moved to the door and he raised a hand.  
  
"I want you to start doubling your physical therapy, see what that does for you" he said as she nodded.  
  
"Alright well thank you sir" she said as she left.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have no life" she said as she shut the front door behind her she walked up the stairs to the kitchen where she threw random things about as she slammed a ton of books on the desk throwing her bag along with it, she opened the fridge to see it once again full.  
  
She pulled out a carton of milk and drank right out of the carton.  
  
Sitting down she mumbled random things and opened a few books beginning her notes.  
  
"Well that's not very lady like" said Gohan walking in, she didn't look up.  
  
"Do you see a lady?" she said now moving her attention to him, she saw Videl behind him.  
  
"O" she said at a loss of words as Videl smiled.  
  
"You've grown quite a bit" she said with a warm smile, Ross gave a goofy Son grin, she always did like Videl.  
  
"Yeah I could say the same for you" she said now standing up.  
  
"Sorry we haven't come... it's just"  
  
Ross waved a hand.  
  
"No don't worry about it I don't expect a parade rather yet a happy face" she said as Videl looked at her shocked.  
  
"Really you should give yourself more credit" she said as Ross looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Why...would you say that?" she asked as Videl put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're a very talented fighter and..." Ross stopped her by pulling away slightly.  
  
"Yeah well im not a fighter anymore...fighting is a waste of time anyways" she said as Videl looked at her with a painful expression.  
  
"That's what Gohan did; quite fighting but I know that"  
  
"Gohan's a talented martial artist, while im just" she walked over to the sink and dropped some dirty dishes into the soapy water.  
  
"Look it doesn't matter, it's the past" said Ross looking around, she smiled.  
  
"If my mother sent you out here to dictate to me, it's a waste of time I already made up my mind Im not going to fight again so she can set her mind at ease once again to know that her dreams have come true" she said staring Videl in the eyes.  
  
"While your dreams have been shattered?" asked Gohan from behind Videl, Ross looked over at him.  
  
"What dreams" she said frigidly  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	19. Thanksgiving Arrival

~Authoress' note~ Hey PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ Happy Saturday!!!  
  
~ Chapter 19~  
  
Ross sat in class as the snow slowly drifted down to the ground; it was the day before Thanksgiving and she was dreading what was to come in 5 minutes after the bell rings.  
  
"Alright well, I have your first quarter report cards, please come up when I call you... Sam"  
  
Ross was twisting her leather belt as kids went up to collect their grades.  
  
Sh was called,  
  
She sat down after retrieving it and contemplated about opening it or not.  
  
-BEEP-  
  
She stuffed it in her bag and packed her stuff as the kids filtered out of the biology room.  
  
"Ross hey," said a voice from behind her she turned to see Trunks, the Bio teacher eyed her.  
  
"Hey, happy thanksgiving" she said hugging him, he chuckled.  
  
"Didn't Gotein tell you?" he asked as Ross raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean 'didn't he tell me'" she asked a bit worried.  
  
"We're all having thanksgiving at my house, the whole bunch of us I guess mom figured it's been too long since the gang's been together" he said as Ross just about dropped to the ground.  
  
He caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"Are... are you alright?" he asked as she blanked out for a minute.  
  
"Huh, oh uh... yeah im fine" she said as she grabbed her bag Trunks nodded as they walked to the front of the class, her teacher smirked.  
  
"Is this your Boyfriend Ross?" she asked as they stopped from going out the door, they turned around and Ross chuckled.  
  
"HA...ha...ha Trunks my Boyfriend, no... he's just a good friend of mine is all" she said as Trunks grinned.  
  
"He... he" he said a sweat-drop forming.  
  
"Yeah besides" said Ross with a goofy grin.  
  
"I don't date silly" she said as Trunks looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
"Come on" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room.  
  
"We're going to be late" she said as they waved goodbye to the confused teacher.  
  
~*~  
  
"Late for what?" he asked as she let go of his hand.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thought it was time to go is all" she said as he smiled.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Why... don't you date" he said as she stopped in mid stride and looked at him.  
  
"Why... because it's a waste of time and I just don't want to" she said as he looked at her as she walked down the empty stairs.  
  
"Need a ride?" he asked as she shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, im suppose to be walking besides it's nice out" she said as she opened the door to the outside and a gust of arctic wind raced through the deserted hallway.  
  
'Nice..." he said as she grinned.  
  
"Yeah I love the snow" she said walking out into the mini blizzard, Trunks stood there holding the door.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder" he thought as another evil wind blew into his face he slammed the door shut.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid holiday" mumbled Hiei as Kurama and the others chatted on about random things; they were all pilled in Kurama's house.  
  
Kurama looked over.  
  
"What's' the matter Hiei?" he asked as Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
"I hate this ningen holiday it's ridiculous," he said as the room became quiet.  
  
"Oh come on Shrimp it's not that bad,"  
  
"You can't really think that can you," said the ice maiden as he looked over to his sister and softened under her kind eyes.  
  
"Fine whatever" he said as she smiled.  
  
Botan sat in silence against the wall deep in thought.  
  
Kurama looked over.  
  
"What's the matter are you alright?" he asked as looked up at hi dazed.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah I was just thinking how... Ross...was" she said as they all quiet.  
  
"She's fine" said Hiei standing up.  
  
They looked over at him.  
  
"How would you know shrimp I thought you hated her" said Kuwa, Hiei didn't respond.  
  
"She's safe if that's what you're wondering" he said as they looked at him pleading for more answers.  
  
"What do you mean safe... where is she?" asked Yukina walking over to him, he looked up he couldn't resist.  
  
"She's... home" he said getting wide eyes from them all.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US" yelled Yusuke angrily.  
  
"HN, because it doesn't matter"  
  
Hiei left through the window leaving the fazed group.  
  
"Well we should go and"  
  
"No" said Botan interrupting Yusuke.  
  
"She's in great danger, and this... is the best for her" she said as they gave her a glare.  
  
"You mean you knew TOO! Why didn't you tell us?" yelled Yusuke now angry that his friends had been holding out on him.  
  
"Sorry but its Koenma's orders" said Botan putting her hands in front of her face, protecting it.  
  
"I just... hope she's alright" said Yukina as she looked the ground, the others sighed in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross popped two pills in her mouth and washed them down; she rubbed her eyes as she made her way back down stairs.  
  
It was the night before Thanksgiving, she sighed and climbed under the covers closing her eyes, she thought about what might happen if she just left now,  
  
She knew that they would be asking her about a million questions tomorrow, she dreaded it almost as much as she dreaded opening up the report card that still lay in her bag.  
  
She turned to her back facing her sleeping brother.  
  
'I know you'll be there for me' she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
'But what about Trunks' she snapped her eyes open at the thought.  
  
'Trunks' she sighed at the thought and ruffled her brow in thought.  
  
'You know you two are meant to be together' whispered a voice in her head.  
  
'Yes, I ... suppose but he deserves better than me not to mention Hiei' she stopped at that thought, there was that name again, the one she hated more than life itself.  
  
She growled,  
  
'That's over and done with you should move on' she thought to her self, shrugging her shoulders at the thought she drifted off to sleep, her mind filled with unanswered thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey anybody here?" yelled a familiar voice, Ross stirred in her bed and pulled a pillow over her head.  
  
"Got away" she said tiredly as she heard stomping upstairs and her mother yelling, yep thee was no doubt.  
  
Her dad was home.  
  
She sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin trying to bundle her self from sight, she felt her brother sit up and move to the upstairs to greet her father.  
  
She tried to fight the sleep but much to her dismay she was out.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how ha everything been?" asked Goku as Gotein smiled a bit.  
  
'Alright, not much has changed, sept.... well Ross is back" he said as Goku smiled.  
  
"Really that's great" he said as ChiChi stood up and left the room,  
  
He sighed  
  
"Awe don't worry about it buddy" said a familiar voice that came from the door, he looked up to see Krillen and Gohan at the door.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over.  
  
"Felt you land and thought I would come over to see what's up" he said with a grin.  
  
Goku smiled his goofy grin and they all sat down conversing.  
  
"SO... there's a party tonight" said Goku  
  
"Yeah at Bulma's we're all going" said Krillen with a smile,  
  
And then foot steps were heard  
  
The basement door swung open and Ross stepped through.  
  
She wore a baggy black tee-shirt with checkered boxers, her feet were bound to mid calf, her right knee in tight bonding as well, and her hair in a messy low bun, she rubbed her eyes not even noticing the shocked stare from Krillen she walked over to the fridge opening it she took out the orange juice carton and took a swig,  
  
She finally looked over tiredly and 'Hmphed' she went down stairs bringing the orange juice carton with her.  
  
"Uh..." said Krillen unable to form words.  
  
"That's my sister for ya" said Gohan with a sweat-drop.  
  
"She's grown-up" said Goku  
  
Krillen nodded,  
  
"Yeah it's her daily routine" said Gotien with a chuckle.  
  
"Her and your mom get along?" asked Krillen Goku a bit curious as well, Gotein shrugged.  
  
"They avoid each other," he said as they stayed silent for a minute.  
  
"OH CRAP"  
  
They heard a crash and then Ross barged through the door pulling on a pair of jeans as she pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail.  
  
"GOTEIN! You turned off the alarm again, im so... dead" she said as she pulled on her brace securing the straps.  
  
"He he opps" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Hey dad" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Glad to see ya" she said packing her bag as she grabbed an apple.  
  
She took a bite and began to jam stuff in her bag as she zipped it up.  
  
"Wish I could talk but Im late for work and..."  
  
He waved a hand.  
  
"Work?" he said as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah anyways Grr... I'll try to make dinner tonight." She said as she gave Krillen a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to see you too" she said giving him a smile as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Gotein" she said getting his attention.  
  
"Trunks is gonna be here at noon, tell him that after 3 im in therapy till 6 and that I'll be around" she said as he nodded.  
  
"I'll see you guys" she said slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Alright..." said Goku a little fazed, Krilled crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
"Looks like your little girl is all grown up" he said as Goku frowned a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei watched as Ross rushed out the door towards the city,  
  
'She looks great' he thought as she stopped in mid step, and turned her head slightly.  
  
He gulped and sped off.  
  
"I could have sworn I" she thought and then shrugged her shoulders and preceded down to town.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross whimpered a little from the pressure of her therapist had put on her knee.  
  
"Come on ten more seconds" she said as she counted them down, then Trunks appeared in the door, Ross looked over through one squinted eye.  
  
"Good, now relax... I think that's good for today you're really doing much better" she said as Ross smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks" she said standing up and walking to Trunks.  
  
'What are you doing here?" she asked confused.  
  
"You're late, I came to get you" he said with a silly grin.  
  
"Oh right" she said looking at her watch, and back down at her clothes.  
  
"Damnit" she muttered.  
  
"Trunks I look terrible maybe you guys should.  
  
"Oh no you're coming" he said pulling her by the arm as she barely grabbed her bag.  
  
He dragged her down the hallway.  
  
"Wait WAIT!" she yelled pulling her arm away from his grasp.  
  
She looked down at the ground thinking.  
  
"Alright" she said looking up.  
  
"I'll go but we have to go to my house first so that I can change" she said as tilted his head.  
  
"Alright that's fine, but... can I ask you something" he said as they started walking.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of going" he said making her stop.  
  
He looked back at her,  
  
"Im NOT afraid" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I just" she started now walking with him again.  
  
"I don't belong here" she said taking him back.  
  
'What?" he asked as she looked at him and then away.  
  
'Im not one of you guys im just the opposite im, Grr... never mind" she said now tearing off down the hall.  
  
"Ok..." he said a little confused as he followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks opened the door letting Ross in as he closed it behind him he walked down the hall to where all the noise was and smiled as he entered the room.  
  
Ross lingered outside for a minute twiddling her thumbs, but then felt a hand pull her under the hot lights.  
  
She looked up at what had grabbed her and saw Gohan's beaming face, she gave him a cold glare as she turned her attention back to the crowd,  
  
They're eyes shot through her as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"He, he sorry im late" she said as they erupted in conversation once again,  
  
She whipped her brow in relief as Gohan took her jacket; she wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a button up olive green long sleeved shirt that only had the first couple buttons unbuttoned, it flared out at the bottom a bit, she wore her combat boots and her hair was in a high messy bun that was overflowing with curls.  
  
She got a few glances and then, sighed when she was ignored.  
  
"You look nice" said Gohan with a smile.  
  
'Thanks" she said standing over by him,  
  
She looked around at who was there, everyone she concluded her father was busy talking to Yamcha and the others, while her mother stayed her distance and conversed with Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sat in a corner as usual ignoring the party, she looked up to see Gohan talking deeply with Videl and inched her way over to him..  
  
She leaned against the wall her arms crossed, like the saiyan and sighed getting his attention.  
  
"HN what are you doing here?" he asked as she didn't move her eyes from watching the crowd.  
  
"Im knitting a sweater" she said sarcastically as he just smirked at her antics.  
  
"I hate the holidays" she said taking him by surprise, thought he didn't say anything.  
  
Someone tapped hr on the shoulder, she looked up to see Trunks with a grin, she raised a brow.  
  
"What...?" she asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Come on you're not going to sit here like a wall flower are you?" he said as she smirked.  
  
"Maybe I am" she said as he took her hand and pulled her into the crowd.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow.  
  
'He's got it bad' he thought as he watched his son.  
  
"What re you doing?" she asked as he threw her into the middle of the conversing circle, she looked over at him he grinned and gave a thumb's up.  
  
"You are so... dead" she mumbled as they all looked at her in confusion.  
  
"He he" she said rubbing the back of her head as she inched out of the circle.  
  
"Hey" said a familiar voice as Marron walked into the clearing Ross stopped and looked at her, her expression softening.  
  
"Hey..." she said, and with that Marron hugged her with all her might as Ross tried to get air.  
  
"Can't.... breathe" she said as Marron let go and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I was worried you were hurt or even dead" she said , Ross felt like dirt.  
  
"I wish" she mumbled only loud enough to hear.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing" she said as a weak smile came to her face.  
  
"Sorry I caused you to worry" she said as Marron smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"Where were you anyways?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The door bell rang...  
  
~ So what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	20. Star Gazing

~ Authoress' note~ Hey well I just had to say thanks for the reviews, BUT I NEED MORE ^_^ so please review!!! Oh and by the way I started editing my old stories you know fixing all the little spelling problems, so you can't yell at me anymore ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
~ Chapter 20~  
  
Ross looked up from the questionable faces, when the bell rang.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling this isn't good' she thought as she  
  
Bulma opened the door to reveal a blue a haired girl that was none other than Botan.  
  
Ross looked wide eyed at the sight.  
  
"Hi, is Ross in" she said looking around Bulma to see Ross crouching behind the crowd.  
  
Bulma looked behind her in search Ross,  
  
"Sweetie you have a visitor" she said with a smile, Ross nodded and walked over to the door with a weary smile.  
  
"Hey... Botan everything alright" she said motioning with her eyes to the others, Botan got the gist and nodded.  
  
"Yes though can I come in for a minute to speak with you about something" she said as Ross allowed herself to breath as she motioned for Botan to enter.  
  
She closed the door behind the fiery girl as everyone looked at them in confusion.  
  
"Oh uh..." said Ross looking at them as she put her hand behind her head, with the son grin she laughed uneasily.  
  
"This is my... friend Botan" she said as they nodded but still the kept the same expressions plastered on their faces as she grabbed Botan by the arm guiding her to the kitchen where she closed the door behind her.  
  
She sighed and collapsed against the door.  
  
"Geeze Botan are you nuts, you can't just show up out of no where like that" she said as Botan looked at her confused.  
  
"Why?" she asked tilting her head.  
  
Ross sighed,  
  
"Because... I don't want then to know about... that" she said as Botan nodded understanding.  
  
Ross went to look out the window.  
  
"Im just protecting them is all" she said snapping the blind as she looked back, Botan was shocked.  
  
'She really... does care about them' she thought as Ross looked back out the window.  
  
"Yeah... I do" she said making Botan anime fall.  
  
"Dii..d.dd you just read my mind?" she asked as Ross looked back with a kind smile.  
  
"Yeah... sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I guess that doesn't matter now, why did you come?" she asked as Botan reestablished her composure.  
  
"Ah, yes well you see... the others know" she said making Ross snap her head in Botan's direction.  
  
"What, What do you mean they know?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Well... Hiei"  
  
Ross didn't let her finish she was now pacing the room with her head down, her hands clenched.  
  
"Damn him" she said angrily under her breath, she looked up with her teeth clenched.  
  
"What all did he tell them?" she asked as Botan backed up a bit worried for her saftey.  
  
"Just where you were, not...nothing about what Koenma did to you or why" said Botan stuttering a little.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked as Botan nodded.  
  
"Yes, im sure they don't know anything else, only Koenma and myself know" she said as Ross turned her back.  
  
"Good" she said as Botan looked at her curiously.  
  
"You can go now if that's all you had to say" she said as Botan looked at her confused.  
  
"Alright... well I guess I will" she said as she was about to go out the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh and Botan" she said making Botan turn.  
  
"Please don't come back here, and tell Koenma I don't plan on having anything else to do with Makai or the team alright" she said looking back at the astonished Botan she nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's not you if that's what you're thinking... it's just that part my life is over and I don't to have any part of it alright," she said as Botan just stared blankly.  
  
"So... I guess it is true that you quite fighting" she said as Ross faced her back to Botan again.  
  
"Yes... I did I see no need for it," she said as Botan frowned a little as she put her hand on the door knob.  
  
She opened a bit and was about to step out when she faced Ross again.  
  
"I think there's more to it than that" she said as Ross tensed up as she left her in the dark kitchen alone.  
  
~ ROSS P.O.V~  
  
'What does she know' I thought as the door shut behind her.  
  
I sighed but didn't move, staying in that same ridged position as I saw a crack of light enter the room as the door opened.  
  
"I see your friend left" said a male voice, it was my brother I sighed but I didn't move to face him.  
  
"HN, yeah" is all I said as he switched on the lights, making my eyes dilate I closed them shielding them from the bright florescent lights.  
  
I heard a stool scoot across the tile floor as he sat down, I turned curious of why he cared so much.  
  
I saw him with his face leaning against one of his hands, as he leaned against the table.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he as asked as I snorted.  
  
"No" I said a bit harsh as I sat down by him, looking at him in the eyes I could see he really did care.  
  
But still I can't tell him he wouldn't understand, I sighed and pulled out a deck a cards.  
  
The answer to all of my problems I shuffled them Vegas style as I raised a brow.  
  
"Wanna play?" I asked as I grinned.  
  
"Alright I suppose I could go for a game" he said, I threw some cards at him and we began to play, but not before some curious friends walked into the kitchen I sighed and laughed a bit as I dealed everyone in.  
  
~ End of P.O.V~  
  
"Got any fives?" asked Roshi as Ross put her card down on the table.  
  
"Im out, I hate go fish, until you start playing poker or something I'll be outside" she said as they snickered.  
  
"What's the use in playing that when you and Bulma ALWAYS win" said Yamcha as they all laughed.  
  
"What can I say its women's intuition right Ross" said Bulma looking over at the teen, Ross smiled uneasily.  
  
"Sure... if that's one way of looking at it" she said as they all went back to the game, Ross walked out the door closing it softly behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
She sighed, as she sat down on the low brick wall, she rubbed her right knee instinctively as she looked up at the stars.  
  
Hiei watched from a distance as she gazed into the night sky, he knew she knew he had told the others.  
  
'I wish I could do something about these damn annoying feelings' he thought as he watched her take out that shabby looking leather bound book she carried everywhere.  
  
He gazed at her for a second more and then took off in the trees away from his one weakness.... her.  
  
Ross doodled some sketches in her book, and then started a new page.  
  
- Thanksgiving, love and hatred three things I despise. I wish my heart could bear to be normal for one more day, but I long to sleep under the stars once more.  
  
I feel suffocated with all the questions I hear plaguing their minds, I had to get out. Being here has made me soft once again a single hit could cause a fatal bruise.  
  
Botan was right; there is more to it than that, me not fighting that is. I can't fight I can't bear the feeling that every blow I cause is putting people around me in danger, and to think that they might find out the truth, haunts me even more than my worst nightmare.  
  
I want to be happy, but can that happen with me around...-  
  
Ross closed the book after marking it and stuck it in her bag as she pulled out her long forgotten report card; she twirled it in her hand as she crunched it with her fist, burying her head in her hands she sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she thought out loud.  
  
"About what?" came a voice behind her she turned to see her father looking at her, she smiled and turned to the stars.  
  
"Nothing" she said softly as he took the seat beside her, he looked up at them and then back at her face, the stars lingering on her pale features.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a serious tone, which was far from normal for Goku, she looked over at him and noticed the worried expression on his face.  
  
She growled softly, angry at herself for causing him pain and concern.  
  
"No...dad there's nothing wrong," she said looked away into the dark night sky, he didn't move his gaze.  
  
"Is it your mother?" he asked as she snapped her head in his direction.  
  
"No... it's not, it's just..." she sighed and lifted the envelope.  
  
'Can you open this?" she asked as he took it from her fingers he looked at it and then back to her.  
  
"It's my Report Card if you're wondering" she said, he looked at her and then back at the envelope opening with a tear he took it out, reading it he smiled a bit.  
  
"Well you got all A's and B+'s that good?" he asked as she looked over at him raising hand to take it from him, she looked down at her grades.  
  
All A's and 2 B+'s she smiled at her achievement the first thing... she had done... right.  
  
She looked over at her dad and smiled.  
  
'It's...O.K" she said handing it to him, she stood up, and stretched.  
  
"Im going home," she said yawning.  
  
"Im a bit sore from therapy today" she said as he stood.  
  
"Alright" he said as he hugged her she stopped from embracing him.  
  
"Dad" she said getting his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I really did miss you" she said as he smiled, he hugged her tightly.  
  
"You've have no idea how it's been around here without you" he said as she sighed.  
  
'Yeah I do.... Safe,' she thought as she let go and waved to him walking out of the back yard to the main road.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku walked back inside to see everyone in random places around the room,  
  
"Hey everything alright Dad?" asked Gohan as he grinned.  
  
"Yeah just talking to your sister, she uh went home" he said pointing to the door, still holding her report card.  
  
ChiChi crossed her arms and left the room, they ignored it as Gohan looked at his hand curiously.  
  
"Hey what's that?" he said pointing the paper in his hand as he stood up walking over, Goku handed it to him.  
  
"Oh, it's her report card thing" he said as Gohan unfolded it looking down at the grades a smile crossed his face.  
  
"What let me see" said Trunks and Gotein getting up at the same time.  
  
"Geeze you gotta be kidding me she got an A in English I had a D all through that same class" said Gotein as Trunks looked at the grades and chuckled.  
  
"Looks like we got a brain on our hands" he said as the others looked at the grades.  
  
"Man this is a 3.8, I didn't think she was that smart" said Krillen as Bulma knocked him in the side of the head.  
  
"Don't you remember all those books she use to read as a kid," she said as Krillen rubbed the now bruise.  
  
"Yeah, but... I thought ChiChi didn't want her to be smart and all" he said as Gohan grinned.  
  
"Yeah mom didn't want her to be a scholar like me, she said it wasn't proper for a lady, but you know Ross always against the grain" he said as they all laughed a bit.  
  
"She's smarter than you think, that's for sure" said Gohan as he grinned.  
  
"Think what she could get if she actually tried," he said making them all look up.  
  
"How... would you know?" asked Krillen as Gohan smiled.  
  
"Cause I taught her" he said making their mouths drop.  
  
"You mean" started Videl.  
  
"That's where you were working at, where Ross was at?" she asked fazed.  
  
"Yeah... but I didn't know she was taking classes there until I took the job" he said as they just gapped.  
  
He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Don't worry she's here that's all that matters right?" he said grinning.  
  
"Yeah..." started Gotein.  
  
"But... for how long...."  
  
There was an awkward silence, until Goku broke the ice changing the subject to his new pupil and how well he was coming along.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	21. Twist an Arm Break a Leg

~ Authoress' note~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And oh yeah I started to make corrections on my other stories you know for the nit picky fan-Fic lovers, so now you can't yell at me ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 21~  
  
Ross walked down alone on the dark abandoned street as she watched the snow drift in the wind; she sighed and put a hood over her head to protect her sensitive ears.  
  
She stood under a flickering street light as the bulb strained to stay lit,  
  
She looked up and closed her eyes to the flurries that met her pastel face.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked into the house, surprised to see it lit she wondered who was home then it hit her,  
  
'Mom' she thought as she remembered her mother leaving the room and not returning, she tried to suppress a groan as she climbed the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Her mother sat there still dressed in the clothes that adored her before, her eyes fixed on the opposite wall not saying a word. She looked like living a cold, stone statue.  
  
Ross inched past her stolid mother to the fridge opening it she pulled out a coke shutting it she was startled to see her mother's face behind the door, looking at her with cold revenge.  
  
"Why don't you go back to where you belong" she said with a harsh voice that made Ross blink a bit flustered, thought she kept an emotionless face.  
  
"Funny I thought I was where I belonged" she said looking into her mother's eyes without blinking or showing a trace of backing down.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about; away from here you know where you ran to before."  
  
No that was it; Ross was into it now, 'Ran too' she rethought.  
  
"I didn't run anywhere, I was thinking about leaving way before you said anything" she said harshly a tone she never used in front of her loved ones.  
  
ChiChi was angry now.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" she yelled into Ross face.  
  
"WHAT A GOOD PERSON I DON'T THINK SO!!" she yelled making ChiChi blink in surprise.  
  
Ross was clenching her teeth now and her fists were balled at her sides.  
  
"Im sorry I ruined your plans at having a perfect family, but you need to understand I HAVE TO BE WHO I WANT TO BE!!" she yelled in her mother's face.  
  
Ross turned her back to her in annoyance.  
  
"What a criminal... a slut" she said making Ross whirl around, oh now she was pissed.  
  
"So that's what you think huh... that I sleep around to keep myself out of the gutter??? SORRY TO BURST YOU BUBBLE MOM BUT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" she screamed losing control,  
  
She caught herself and forced herself to choke down a ragged breath.  
  
'I gotta get out of here before I do something im going to regret' she thought as she turned on her heels stomping down the stairs and out the door, the wind catching the screen door in mid gust it slammed it against the house with a earth-shattering smack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross stomped down the hill, leaving muddy prints in the snow as she went.  
  
' God no one understands me' she thought as she tried to stay warm,  
  
'Why am I so sensitive to the cold all of a sudden' she thought as another gust of wind blew, she chattered a bit and then looked up at the sky.  
  
'Wish I could be one of those stars, then maybe someone would notice my existence' she thought as she counted out the constellations.  
  
A branch cracked, she darted her eyes in the direction of the sound, still bundled up she was getting paranoid.  
  
'It's probably just a squirrel or something' she thought as a hand went over her mouth.  
  
"No I think im quite more than just a squirrel" said a husky voice into her rosy ears.  
  
She was frightened she was weak and worst of all she was unarmed.  
  
She muffled out a scream as she struggled to get his hand free from her mouth, she succeeded.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily as he chuckled a bit, he achieved his goal she was frightened.  
  
"Well... that's not important, what's important is that you do exactly what I say or your pathetic family might have to figure out my identity" he said as her eyes went wide.  
  
"Wha... what do you mean" she said stuttering over her words.  
  
"I've been watching you for some time now, I feel sorry for them. Having you as a part of their family is pathetic... maybe I'll change that"  
  
"No!! No... I'll... do whatever you want" she said stubbornly looking at the ground with a defeated expression.  
  
"Good" he said she could feel his devilish smile as he stared down at his prey.  
  
"I want you to do a task for me"  
  
'WHAT!" she screamed as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Well I know you've lost a sufficient amount of your power but I think you can handle this" he said as he whispered it in her ear.  
  
She growled, "No" she said angrily.  
  
"What was that" he said placing his foot on the back of her knee making her groan in pain.  
  
"Ah... alright...ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!" she yelled as he stopped the pain.  
  
"I knew you would agree he said as he loosened his grip.  
  
"One more thing before I go" he said as he tightened up his grip again.  
  
"What" she said tight against his front, still not seeing his face.  
  
"Is... it true you quite fighting" he said in a deadly tone,  
  
"Yes" she hissed as he chuckled a little letting her go and disappearing into a tree before she could get a glimpse of her captor.  
  
"To think the famous R.G defeated by simple ningen feelings," he said chuckling she looked down at the ground with an angry expression.  
  
"Meet me here Tomorrow with the artifact, and trust me it won't require you to kill anything... as long as you're.... careful" he said with a laugh as his presence disappeared.  
  
She looked away from the scene in disgust,  
  
'DAMNIT!!!'  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	22. Questionable Fighting

Authoress' note~ Hey where did all those reviews go??? WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~ Chapter 22~  
  
Ross breathed in a raged breath as she ascended the hill to her house.  
  
'What am I going to do' she thought as she closed the front door behind her.  
  
She walked up the stairs to see her father and the boys at the table; she tried to glide out of view.  
  
"Where've you been?" asked Gohan sending her escape plan to hell.  
  
"Out" she said plainly putting her hand on the railing about to climb down the stairs to her room.  
  
"You and Mom got into it didn't you?" Said Gohan making her halt to a stop and turn to face the now intrigued crowd.  
  
"Just end it" she said with an emotionless tone as she turned once again to the stairs, she walked down and closed the door quietly.  
  
"Yep, they got into it" said Gotein taking a sip of his coke,  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Trunks as Gotein sighed.  
  
"One: my mom won't come out of her room, and two: Ross is being a bitch about it, meaning they got into a fight" he said as Gohan sighed and took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Man this is the last thing we need right now, with Ross and the living situation.... This could cause some problems" said Gohan as Gotein just raised a brow.  
  
"Well really bro Ross is never around when Mom is" he said as Gohan put his glasses back on.  
  
"Yeah well... what if they start to" he said as he stood up and went to the stairs walking down to her room.  
  
Gotein sighed "He worries too much" he said stuffing his mouth with chips.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Ross closed the door behind her softly as she walked in the pitch black room to her bed where she flopped down, Ray and Shadow mewed a little as they curled up in the pocket between her stomach and arms.  
  
Ross sighed and sat up moving the now purring kittens to her pillow as she stood up and walked over to the full mirror and flopped onto the floor looking at her reflection in the dark room  
  
She placed two fingers on the mirror, sliding them down, they collapsed into her lap.  
  
'How can I do this?' she thought as she stared blankly at the mirror and then flopped on her back, arms sprawled on the floor she stared at the ceiling.  
  
~ Flash back~  
  
The man brought his mouth to her ear; she could feel his breath entangle itself with her hair.  
  
"I want you to steal the tulip of evermore, he...he im sure you know of it, it gives eternal life to whoever posses it with your reputation I figured you were the best person for the job, one of the most famous thieves of Makai..."  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
'Damnit' she thought as a ray of light emitted itself on the ceiling.  
  
"Ross we need to talk" said a too familiar voice.  
  
"No... we don't" she said calmly as she rolled from her back to her stomach now sitting up.  
  
The door closed.  
  
'Good he's gone' she thought,  
  
"Ross"  
  
'Damn' she thought as they lights flickered on she shielded herself from the light until he eyes dilated.  
  
"Look" he started sitting on her bed, as he looked down at his little sister on the floor facing her back to him as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"No... I don't need to talk about it I don't want to talk about so we're not going to talk and I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, just because I got in one fight with my mom doesn't mean im going to run away... you gotta learn how to deal with people and with your problems, so im not leaving to live with you" she said as he looked at her back in utter amazement.  
  
He stood up, and opened the door a crack.  
  
"I guess... you don't need to talk... seems like you got this figured out" He said as she nodded her head slightly he closed the door behind him with a quick snap.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross creaked the front door open slowly, she poked her head in and saw her brother and Trunks sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly,  
  
She sighed in relief as she walked over then trying not to smash any of the thousands of chips lying on the ground.  
  
She stepped on a chip and froze in place one leg still raised in the air, she jumped from her spot silently to the other side of the room, landing on one hand she flipped back on her feet,  
  
"Nice, now only if you could do that when you're not sneaking in" said her father from behind her, she threw her head back in agitation and turned around to see her father's face with a wild grin, she tilted her head in confusion as they boy's woke up slowly from Goku's booming voice.  
  
"Hey dad" she said tiredly.  
  
"Uh... what are you so happy about?" she asked as he smiled.  
  
"Just glad I caught you before I left" he said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Uh yeah... me too... You're leaving so soon?" she asked trying to avert the question of where she was.  
  
"Yeah... but im coming home for winter" he said the Son grin entranced his features.  
  
"Alright well... be careful" she said hugging him again.  
  
"Where did you learn foot work like that?" he asked taking her by surprise.  
  
"Oh well... comes natural I guess" she said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
He grinned and then put a stern expression on his face.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked, she sighed inwardly she knew the question was coming.  
  
"Oh I was... at a friend's house I uh figured that since things were a bit heated here that it would be best" she said as he nodded.  
  
"Oh alright" he said rubbing the back of his head,  
  
"Well im off" he said as she sighed in relief forgetting how naïve her father could be at times.  
  
"Bye" she said as he closed the door behind him,  
  
"Huh?" asked Gotein as he stared at Ross in confusion along with Trunks.  
  
"Nothing just go back to sleep" she said as he shrugged and flopped back onto the ground, snoring soon followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time.  
  
'11 o'clock he should he here' she thought as she tapped her foot impatiently, a breeze tangled her hair into her face she pulled the stray strands behind her ears.  
  
She wore Gotein's black jacket which slid off her shoulders; having nothing to hoister it up she looked small and fragile in its grasp. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her eyes radiated in the cold breeze.  
  
"Glad you decided to take my offer" said the voice from the night before, she growled and dug in her pocket pulling out a small ball in which a flower floated in clear liquid.  
  
"Good... just place it on the stump" he said as she went to the stump in front of her and placed the small item down.  
  
"I see your reputation suits you" said the voice as Ross growled.  
  
"I did what you wanted do you mind if I leave I don't think I can stand your voice a minute longer" she said as the voice chucked.  
  
"Hot headed as well, yes well you may go I see no need for you, your family is safe" he said as she turned her back to leave.  
  
"Don't bother me again, I have been known to go against my word" were the final words she uttered as she walked away from the scene.  
  
"Yes... my dear you have... you have" he said as the puppeteer disappeared in the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross walked in the now ankle high snow as she slid through the white slush making herself a path through the clod concoction.  
  
Then...  
  
-BAM-  
  
She was hit in the side of her head with a very cold snow ball.  
  
"HEY!!" she yelled rubbing her now rosy cheek, she heard snickering and then another snow ball hit her from behind.  
  
"What the" she said turning to her back she saw a flash and then  
  
-BAM-  
  
Another one.  
  
"Alright that's it" she said rolling up her sleeves as she dug her hands into the cold powder she heard a crunch and moved out of the way as another white ball flew past her face.  
  
She turned around and beamed the culprit in the face.  
  
It was... her father he grinned and laughed.  
  
"What the... what are you doing here?" she asked remembering him telling her he was leaving that morning.  
  
"Can you believe this weather I had to tell Ubb that there was no use training for a few months.  
  
'BAM'  
  
She turned and saw Gotein grinning.  
  
"And you stole my coat" he said throwing another one, before long they were in an all out snow ball war.  
  
'Just like... the old days' she thought as she flopped on the ground in exhaustion, Trunks had become her partner and the Son father-son team was hard to beat.  
  
~ Flash- Back~  
  
"Come on Ross hurry up they're going to beat us" said Trunks as they zoomed down the icy hill as Goku and Gotein threw five hundred snow balls at the two saiyans they jumped and ducked behind a barrier made the night before.  
  
"What's the point Briefs they're going to beat us anyways just like always" she said as they ducked right before a large snow ball hit the wall.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"How are we gonna know if we don't try, LOOK OUT" He said pushing her down as snow was shattered through the barricade, she peeked through.  
  
"Alright that's it, time to kick some butt" she said as he smiled confidently.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
"Man im beat" she said collapsing on her back looking up at the stars as steam left her mouth.  
  
"Yeah" he said looking down at her,  
  
"Your knee hurt?" he asked as she smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No... it's fine" she said looking at him though it did hurt a little she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Ross I've been meaning to... ask you a question" he said sitting on his elbows.  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"What?" she asked as he turned a light tinge on pink.  
  
"I was... um... I was wondering if you remembered that promise we made when we were kids" he said as she smiled a little.  
  
"Oh yeah that, don't worry about we were just kids, Im sure you really don't feel that way about me" she said as he turned a brighter red.  
  
"Uh well... actually I ... uh do" he said as she bolted up right.  
  
'What" she said looking down at him, he sat up.  
  
"Yeah well... I do feel that way, I mean heh" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You mean you still want to marry me?" she said chuckling a bit at the comment.  
  
"I'll settle for a date" he said grinning wickedly, she looked out in the distance.  
  
'Telling Hiei that he could move on also meant you could too' said a voice inside her she looked over at Trunks.  
  
"I'd love to" she said smiling and stood up.  
  
"Good because I hate seeing you in the halls all by yourself" he joked as she turned to him after standing up.  
  
"Now that's just cold" she said as he grinned again.  
  
"No" he picked up some snow.  
  
"This is cold" he said putting it down her shirt as she shrieked from the icy cold slush. She chased after him with a hand full of ice.  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!~ 


	23. Fog

~Authoress' note~ Hey ya well I figured since I hadn't updated a lot lately maybe I would be nice and give you two today but you have to promise to REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh and this is the last chapter of this Fic, don't worry the next one is going to be GREAT!!!! Anyways it's gonna be called (Deception of the Heart) SO LOOK FOR IT AND REVIEW!!!!! ^_^ On with the Fic!!!  
  
~ Chapter 23~  
  
Ross groaned as she sat up from her position on the floor she Trunks, Gotein and she had a movie fest and they polished off close to 5 gallons of double fudge, she knew she would regret it, she stood up and ran to the bathroom shutting the door right before she barfed.  
  
~*~  
  
-Knock-  
  
The hallow door echoed through the room as Trunks and Gotein sat up rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  
  
Gotein stood up rubbing his right eye he opened the front door, meeting the gaze of a teen-age Koenma and two brawny men behind him.  
  
"Hello, im here to see Ross" he said looking around the room.  
  
"Uh... who are you?" asked Gotein as Koenma ignored the question.  
  
"She must have gotten a heads up check the perimeter" he said snapping his fingers as they two men nodded and took off in different directions in the house.  
  
"HEY WAIT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Trunks as Koenma stepped in swiftly.  
  
"This could be a whole lot easier if you just told where she was" he said as the two teens fumes.  
  
-FLUSH-  
  
They turned their attention to the bathroom door as it opened revealing Ross in a baggy long sleeved blue shirt and blue checkered P.J pants that belonged to Gotein.. Her hair was swept back into a pony tail with a strand falling on her right side over her face and her feet were bound with bandages as usual.  
  
"Uh oh" she said wide eyes after seeing Koenma as they two men grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Hey, hey let me go if I were going to run I would have done it already" she said as they tightened their grip.  
  
"We know you can't sense us" she said on with a grin she growled and gritted her teeth.  
  
"So I can take it you know why were here" said Koenma inching towards her, the boy's gritted their teeth.  
  
"I have a hunch" she said as her father entered the room with Gohan in confusion.  
  
"What's... going on?" he asked as Ross looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing just having a little disagreement" she said as the guys began to pull her out of the house, following Koenma.  
  
"When are you gonna learn" she started suddenly slipping from both men's grasp as she stood in the room armed with her switch knife.  
  
"I don't do what im told?" she asked as she guarded herself with the knife.  
  
"You took it didn't you?" said Koenma as she raised a brow.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said as Koenma pulled out a tape.  
  
"You're losing your touch" said Koenma shaking the tape, she growled.  
  
"Alright, alright so what are you going to do about it search my room you won't find it" she said still armed with the knife.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked as she growled.  
  
"I sold it" she said  
  
"You're not stupid enough to sell something like that" he said as they now confused crowd raised their brows.  
  
"Uh what are we talking about and what's going on?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Nothing Gohan, don't worry about it" she said as one of the guards laughed.  
  
"HA why are you still armed with that thing, you quite fighting... weakling" he said chuckling with the other.  
  
'That voice' she thought as a satisfied smirk crossed her face.  
  
"You're right" she said and faster than light she turned around and threw the blade into the wall, missing Gotein's head by inches, she turned around again, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.  
  
Her family was shocked at her act.  
  
"Tell me, is there a reason why you lurk in shadows?" she asked looking back up at the guard.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said as lost it and slammed him into a tree.  
  
"Really cause I can smell it on you" she said feverishly as he gulped against the tree.  
  
"You might know my weaknesses but that doesn't mean the battle is won" she said slamming her hand around his neck pinning it to the tree he gulped for air as she searched for through is pockets and pulled out the ball.  
  
She frowned and rammed her leg into his groin making him roll his eyes into the back of his head and collapse on the floor.  
  
"I might be weak... but im not stupid" she said as he passed out, she turned to Koenma and threw the item at him.  
  
"I thought I told you never to come back" she said walking past him.  
  
"You just..." he was at a loss of words.  
  
"It was obvious self-defense I don't consider that fighting he wasn't even worth my time, you really should get stronger men, if a meek ningen can beat then they stand no chance" she said slamming the door in his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross looked up at the concerned and fazed faces.  
  
She sighed,  
  
"Don't even ask, cause im not answering any questions it's not important they won't be coming back" she said shutting her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Ok..." said Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
Ross lifted her head to the hot water letting it wash away all her problems.  
  
'Life can only get worse before it gets better, There are always bumps in the road' ran through her mind.  
  
'Time to move on Rossie'  
  
'I thought I told you not to call me that' she told the annoying voice in her head.  
  
'Sorry it... slipped' it said back  
  
'Yeah right what do you want?' she asked as she lathered up  
  
'Saw what happened'  
  
'I bet you did'  
  
'Yes well you gotta tell them'  
  
'No!' she yelled at her conscience as she turned off the water and stepped out.  
  
'Im just protecting them'  
  
'What from the truth'  
  
'Exactly' she said as her conscience piped down.  
  
'Look im just doing what's best for them'  
  
'And im just doing what's best for them' she thought as she looked into the foggy mirror.  
  
'I think your just doing what's best for you' said the voice as the mirror began to fog up once again blurring her reflection.  
  
'Maybe... I am'  
  
~ Authoress' note~ SO WHAT DO YOU THINK??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh and don't forget this is the end of this Fic and my next Fic is (Deception of the Heart)  
  
WOW IM DONE..... PLEASE REVIEW I BEG!!!! 


End file.
